Spanish Train
by Unlucky-charm
Summary: Kenny dies and sees something he shoudlnt have. Style fanfic and slightly other pairings  creek, bunny . based on the song 'Spanish Train'. Rated M for smex in further chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Spanish Train

By, Unlucky-charm

**A/N: This is a Style fic, meaning Stan and Kyle (with some Craig and Tweek) . If you don't like that pairing then don't read it. Also it's called Spanish Train for a reason. I sort of got the idea of this story because of the song called "Spanish Train" by Chris De Burgh. It's about God and the devil playing poker together and betting on people's souls. It's a really cool song so listen to it if u want. Don't worry, if you don't you can still get the story. Only it's not as fun... :P**

**Enjoy XD**

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God.

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God and won.

At 12:30 in the afternoon, the halls of South Park High were filled with loud, uncontrollable students. If you went to the school long enough, you'd get used to the noise; it would be nothing but a constant buzzing to your ears. For some reason, Mr. Mackey was a different case. He would yell for quiet in the corridor but with no result. His voice would simply add up to the rest of the noise and raise the buzzing in the students' ears of a small decibel.

The cafeteria was worse. It was a vast room with a very high ceiling which made every single clink of a fork echo at least 3 times. Again, this was nothing but a small ringing in the backs of the students' heads. To them, it was just another lunch hour spent in the cafeteria.

"Dudes, listen what should I get my mom for her birthday."

16 year old, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman sat at their table, waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive from their previous class. Craig, Token and Butters had math so they should be coming any minute, but Tweek and Clyde had science, which meant they were going to be a little late since the teacher let them leave only after they had cleaned up.

In their first year of high school, they began to grow up but always kept their little naive minds. Their little cliques merged and became one huge gang that consisted of most of the boys in the grade. In their second year, the cliques came back and fights broke out between them. But then, in the third year, they matured all of a sudden and were friends again, without even needing to make an official truce.

"Cartman you never do anything nice for anyone, what's with the sudden generosity?" Kyle asked.

"As a matter of fact Kahl, my mother raised me which means she is one of the reasons of my greatness. She must be rewarded." Cartman spoke with great arrogance.

"Sure fatass..."

"Well I think it's sweet that fatso is sucking up to his mommy." Kenny teased and tossed his only piece of bread into his mouth.

"Shut up Kinny!" He yelled.

"What are you complaining about fatass?" Craig said sitting down next to Stan and shoving him further down the bench.

"Hey fellas." Butters said and sat next to Kenny, followed by Token who sat beside Butters.

"Hey dudes." The dark skinned boy said.

"So what's going on fatso?" Craig asked.

"He needs a present for his mom." Stan explained for Cartman who was busy wolfing down some fries.

"What about some new lingerie?" Token suggested.

Kenny snickered and patted him on the back in approval.

"I hate you guys..." Eric mumbled and looked away to another table, pretending to be interested in them.

"Anyways, guys, what's going on?" Kyle asked, right after he rolled his eyes at Cartman.

"Um, well I aced my math test!" Butters said with a bright smile. "Well thanks to you Kyle..."

"Anytime Butters." Kyle smiled back at him.

He had been tutoring the tiny blonde for a while and his grades had made a huge improvement. This was good for the feminine teen because higher grades meant less grounding.

"Where's Tweek?" Craig asked randomly.

"Dude, if he's not here he's probably still in class." Stan answered.

"Awww, Craig's worrying about his boyfriend~!" Kenny teased and waggled his brows at the stoic raven.

He smiled lopsidedly and flipped the blonde off as a response.

Craig and Tweek had been going out since last summer. They were sort of going steady and there was no couple, not even straight, that was more in love than they were. They knew nothing of relationships and knew nothing of being a boyfriend, which was probably what made them so perfect for each other. Craig was big and intimidating, Tweek was small and scared; they loved each other and it was as simple as that.

"Agh! Hey guys!" Tweek suddenly appeared at the table and was instantly pulled down onto the bench next to Craig.

"I missed you Tweekers." Craig said in the most emotionless voice ever used to say such a sentence.

Tweek muttered a soft thank you and snuggled up against his boyfriend.

"It's so cool how you guys can do that..." Kyle spoke. "Like you can act that way but still preserve your friendship; it's impressive."

"Well yeah, we're just THAT awesome." Craig flattered himself and patted Tweek on the back.

Kenny chuckled. "Hey Butters," He purred. "You think you and me could be THAT awesome?"

Kenny hitting on Butters was nothing new, but it never got old. At first, Butters would blush and mumble nervously. Kenny's hungry stares would make him uncomfortable and occasionally he would shake more than Tweek. But as he got used to it, he started to flirt back.

"I don't know Kenny, could we?" Butter teased. The blonde flipped his neat hair to the side, squished his lips into a seductive pout and batted his eyelashes.

The whole table laughed at the flirty exchange of the two blondes, except for Cartman who still found it a little gross.

"Hey Ky, are we still going on that trip together?" Stan asked, changing the subject.

"Um, to Denver? Yeah I think so." Kyle answered his super best friend.

The two old friends were supposed to go to Denver for the weekend. Both their siblings went to the same music school and had a recital at the Hilton hotel. Shelly was in a higher grade and played the cello, while as Ike played the violin. Both of them thought that was beyond faggy.

"Hey, where's Clyde?" Token asked, noticing his best friend's absence.

"Oh, _ngh, _he had f-football practice."

The Cows football team had gotten much better since they made the new rule of only letting 12th year students join. Clyde, however was an exception. He was 4 times bigger than his friends and 2 times bigger than the 12th graders themselves. The coach had no choice but to let him in after seeing him take down all of his star players during tryouts. But everyone knew Token was the better player. He was smaller than his friend but is skill, agility and speed were much more advanced. Clyde felt bad so since the day he got into the team, every Friday, they would go to the park where he would teach Token some new tips he had learned. It was only fair.

Well that's about it. This is what the boys were up to and their situations. Their lives had gotten easier and simpler since the 6th grade, when everything began to calm down and all the weird stuff stopped happening. Life in South Park, was now, officially, plain and simple.

When school ended, the boys went their separate ways. It was a Friday so Token and Clyde went off to the park for their weekly training session, Craig and Tweek went to one of their houses to do God knows what, and Cartman, Butters and Kenny went to the diner.

"You coming fellas?" Butters asked Stan and Kyle who had stayed behind.

"Nah, we need to get home and pack." Kyle explained and walked away, Stan following.

The journey to Stan's house was a short one, but then again, practically all the journeys in South Park were short. It was the cold weather that made it seem longer than it really was and the cold never left the small town.

"Did your mom tell you that were sharing a room?" Kyle asked. He pulled down on the flaps of his hat that covered his ears making his eyebrows disappear under the fabric along with his auburn waves.

"You should try not wearing your hat sometimes." Stan said, ignoring his friend's question. He stared at Kyle with an arched eyebrow and a soft smile. It had started a while ago, but he hadn't paid much attention to it until that second. Stan had not realised how much Kyle's hat bothered him. Not that it was ugly, no, but lately it had been annoying him that he had known the Jewish boy since kindergarten and yet he had barely ever laid eyes on his hair.

"What, why?"

"I like your hair, it's nice."

Kyle blushed and pulled down even harder on the hat. He had always felt uncomfortable about his hair, even since he was a kid, his hair had always been a mess. It was nothing but a huge ball of fluff on his head and it was embarrassing to show. But when he got further into his teenage years, it was like all the frizz disappeared, taking all the 'orange' with it. In the end, it left silky, dark orange waves that fell over his forehead and framed his face; he had nothing to be ashamed of anymore, but he couldn't get rid of the habit of hiding it.

"So what were you saying about the rooms?" Stan asked, sensing his friend's discomfort.

"Oh, right, um, well the Hilton only allow three people per room." Kyle explained and stopped to sneak a glance at Stan who was staring at him-no, scratch that; he was staring at his hat.

"Go on, I'm listening..." The noirette said, his voice distant.

"So, my mom and dad want Ike to stay with them and- HEY!"

His explanation was interrupted when the familiar warmth that covered his head disappeared and he felt cold air wrap around his locks. It was an odd feeling; not having his hat on outside had probably happened only 4 times in his life.

"Stan, give me my hat back!" Kyle shouted.

His blue eyes shone with amusement, when Kyle's frown deepened. Stan held the ushanka behind his back and grinned.

"No, not until we get to my house." He said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to see how nice your hair looks now."

Kyle's face literally went crimson and contrasted with his widening bright green eyes. Stan had always been nice to him, but never to the extent where he actually complemented him. For the rest of the way, he felt exposed. His scalp felt colder than the rest of his body and he was fighting to urge to wrap his arms around his head as a last resort. As much as at the second, he wanted to hide his hair from the world, it was some sort of relief that Stan thought it looked nice.

When they reached the front steps of the house, Kyle felt eager to get inside. When Stan unlocked the door he ran in and flopped himself onto the couch.

"Can I have my hat back now?" He asked and stuck out his hand.

"No, come on, we're going to my room."

Kyle followed Stan upstairs and shut the door behind them. The room had barely ever changed since their childhood. Stan stood in front of the mirror that hang on his wall and motioned Kyle to join him.

"See? You look fine." He said and patted him on the back.

Kyle had to admit he looked okay. In the reflection, he saw himself, with fire like hair and Stan behind him, looking like his raven self. The longer he stared, the more he thought his hair was acceptable to been shown to the public eye. He sighed and smiled.

"I guess I do."

Stan smiled back to his friend's reflection. He really did look good. His hair was beautiful and the noirette suddenly felt like touching it. Finally seeing it just wasn't enough anymore, but he knew he had to hold back, for the sake of Kyle's confidence.

"By the way, feel free to tell me about the rooms now."

Stan smiled sheepishly and used the opportunity to pull on one of the red curls only to see bounce back. Kyle slapped his hand away and made a friendly sneer.

"We're going to have to share a room together." He said, not tearing his gaze away from the mirror.

"Really? Cool, why?"

"Well, you would have known if you hadn't ripped my hat off my head." Kyle finally looked to Stan and then lay down on bed. It still felt weird, you know, actually being able to feel things on his head that weren't his hat.

"C'mon, it was hard work! This thing was practically stuck to you head." He teased.

The red head childishly stuck out his tongue and continued his explanation. "Well anyway, the hotel only allows three people in each room."

"So?"

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well my parents want Ike to stay with them and well, I can't share a room with Shelly..." He hoped if he stopped there, Stan would finally grasp the idea.

"Oh! So your sleeping in our room!"

Apparently not.

"No, Stan, you and me get our own room. We get a third, _separate_, room."

"Dude! Are you serious! That's totally awesome! Now we can do stuff in privacy." Stan said jumping around the room, throwing Kyle's hat in the airs.

Kyle shut his eyes and smile. The bed was totally too comfortable.

"Yeah, we're alone so-" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt extra weight appear on the bed and something soft brushing up against his face. He opened his eyes and saw his best friend's face, inches from his, with his legs framing his torso.

"So, Kyle, what kind of stuff do want to do when we're..._alone_." He purred into his ear but then burst out laughing. He had planned to stay in character for a little longer, but he hadn't expected Kyle's reaction to be _that_ funny. He rolled on the other side of the bed and lay next to him laughing.

"Stan..." Kyle said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, darling?" He continued to tease.

"Fuck you!"

Stanley laughed even louder. His friend laying next to him blushed and threw a gentle punch to his arm. He then his himself under the covers to hide all the red on his cheeks.

"I'm just kidding dude." His tired blue eyes then settled on the green hat he was still clutching. Its soft fabric felt nice on his skin and he wondered how it would feel if he actually wore it. Kyle wore it all his life, so it couldn't be uncomfortable right?

"Oh God, Kyle!" Stan shouted.

Kyle was under the covers in embarrassment and refused to come out.

"Stan, please stop touching yourself. I know it's your bed and all but-"

"I'm not! It's just your hat!" The boy sounded like he was going through an orgasm, which scared Kyle enough to take a peek from under the sheets.

"Dude! Don't wear my hat!"

The noirette hopped off the bed and ran to the center of his room.

"Oh, God, it's so comfortable!" He moaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just don't smell it."

The second he said that, he regretted it. Of course now that he had told his friend not to, he would surely do it. Stan stared at Kyle with a blank expression; like an animal just waiting to strike. Kyle stepped out of the bed and put his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Stan...drop the hat please." He said slowly and then tackled his best friend to the floor.

"No! I must!" Stan yelled and rolled around the floor, Kyle on top of him.

"But it has been a while I haven't washed it!"

In the end it was Stan who won. He lay on his stomach with his head stuffed in the hat. He knew Kyle was yelling in the background but all he heard were muffled noises. He finally took in the scent of the hat with caution, expecting a greasy, unpleasant smell. He inhaled and got nothing of the sort.

Kyle's hat smelled like the lavender shampoo that he would deny using. It smelled like the Abercrombie perfume that his ex-girlfriend had gotten for him. The hat smelled like the vanilla Tide detergent that he had begged his mom to stop cleaning his clothes with. And it smelled like the pomegranate face and body wash that made his skin so soft.

Kyle's hat just smelled like Kyle.

"So Butters, want to go to my place?" Kenny asked the other blonde and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Butters rolled his eyes and pushed off the arm.

"Sure whatever." He answered.

"What's on your mind cutie?" Kenny asked him.

"Dude! I can't believe he managed to pick up that girl! I mean, I know he has lost a lot of weight and stuff, but like still! He's still Cartman!" Butters rambled on about how odd it was that a girl agreed to leave the place with Cartman. His face became red because of his irritated state as he flipped his hair to the side and aggressively removed the blue hairclip from it.

"Chill cutie, he probably set up the whole thing. I'm sure she's getting paid to do it."

The dirty blonde put his arm back possessively around Butters as they turned the curb.

"Kenny wait!" Butters came to a halt and pulled Kenny back with him.

He pointed at the side of the street where two thugs had branded a knife to a woman's throat. She was crying and removing items from her purse, handing them to the culprits.

"Butters stay here." He said and pulled himself out of the blonde's grasp.

"No Ken-" Kenny hushed him and continued to walk across the street.

"Hey you! Let her go!" he yelled.

The two criminals laughed and pushed the woman aside. Kenny caught her before she hit the ground and put her back on her feet. He then punched the one guy holding her money, who fell to the floor with a high chance of a broken nose. Kenny picked up the money and handed it back to the woman.

"Run." He whispered into her ear and she obeyed.

"Asshole!" The second mugger yelled and didn't hesitate to stab Kenny straight through the chest. He picked up his friend and ran off, dragging him along.

Kenny's mouth filled with blood. He fell on his knees clutching his at his bloody shirt. He heard Butters run to him and he made the effort to look up to him.

"Butters... tell everyone, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." He choked out.

"All right Ken," Butters said casually. "See you tomorrow." He added with a sigh and walked away.

On his way back home, Butters plunged himself into some thoughts. How could Kenny be able to handle the pain so easily? It was impressive. If any other person had witnessed the scene, they would have thought Butters as a crazy, insensitive, bastard, but everyone on South Park knew that Kenny's death were nothing but reoccurring tragedies. It still traumatised him a little, when the deaths were much less merciful, but this time wasn't so bad. He remembered when Kenny became 12 years old, he asked his parents to stop organizing funerals every time and to stop bothering to reserve a hospital bed. It as a waste of money and he would just end up coming back healthy and as good as new.

When he entered his home he was greeting by a loud shriek.

"BUTTERS! WHAT HAPPENED?"

The blonde looked questioningly at his mother and only then noticed how bloody his hands and shirt were.

"Oh sorry, mom. I'll go wash up." He said.

"WHAT? B-but, what happened?" She said in distress.

"Oh, Kenny just died. Don't worry, he said he'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

There they were again. Those two familiar clouds shaped like wings, covering the golden gates to the happiest place in the Universe...no, not Disneyland, but close enough.

"Hey Peter, how's it going?"

"Oh Kenny, it's been a while." The saint said.

"Do I really have to fill out the form to get in? I know the answers by heart." Kenny asked.

"Nah, I think you're pretty much covered." Said Saint-Peter and opened the giant gates to Heaven.

"Thanks. Oh and, is God in his office?"

"Yeah. He's eager to see you."

Kenny smiled and nodded. He entered Heaven, his hands in his pockets, and looked around the familiar area. It was over the billionth time that he had been here and he was still dazzled by the beauty. Heaven was similar to Earth, only everything had a certain glow to it and nothing bad ever happened.

"Kenny! What's up?"

The blonde turned to see one of his good friends waving at him.

"Paul, my man! How are you?" Kenny fist pounded Saint-Paul and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm great, man! Dude, I've been watching you from above since like a few days and dude, you should totally hook up with that Butters kid! He's totally into you!" The angel said and sent him a friendly punch to the chest.

"I'm trying, bro. Trust me, he's a hard one. Well, I got to go, God wants to see me."

"That's cool. See ya'!"

Kenny ran up to the golden building and pushed through the revolving glass doors. The lobby was mostly empty, except for few angels here and there. Saint-Teresa sat at the secretary's desk. She had the computer on and seemed to be playing Farmville on Facebook as she filed her long red nails.

"Hey Teresa, is God in?"

She squealed at the sight of him and pulled him into a tight hug over the desk.

"Kenny baby! How have you been? We've been missing you here!"

"Aw, well I missed you guys too."

"Go right up, He's waiting."

The golden elevator doors opened and Kenny stepped in with a quick wave goodbye to Teresa.

"Hey Ken."

"Hey Cupid, Gabriel." He gave a nod to the magnificent angel with big white wings standing left to him and to the little flying baby on his right.

"Where to?" Gabriel asked.

"Highest floor to God's office." He answered. "You seem down Gab, what's going on?"

"Ugh, just came back from hell. Satan's pissed just like every year."

"How come?" Kenny asked, but he knew why.

"Well his Christmas party coincides with J.C's birthday party and he gets angry about it."

"Why would Hell want to have a _Christ_mas party?" Kenny asked, not actually knowing the answer this time.

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened.

"The gifts man." Gabriel said and left the elevator as the doors shut behind him.

"Wow...So Cupid, where are you going?"

"Eh, you know, going to meet up with Saint-Pat for some coffee." He said and popped a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know, smoking's bad for someone your age." Kenny joked.

"Shut up McCormick." Cupid said and blew the smoke straight into his face.

The elevator dinged again and opened its door. Cupid left, leaving Kenny alone in the elevator going up for a few more floors. He wondered why God wanted to see him.

The doors finally opened again, and led to a white room. In the corner of the room sat a man in a white robe. His face looked aged and his skin was wrinkled. His body and eyes, however, seemed full of life.

"Hey God."

"Mmm, _mph_, Craig not here! Agh, what if m-my mom comes in a-and sees us?" Tweek fidgeted and shook under his boyfriend's touch. They had sat on his bed and watched a movie on his laptop until Craig swiftly shut it at the best part and tackled Tweek into a messy, wet kiss.

"No she won't, just relax. " He sweet talked him and began kissing a trail down his neck as his hand move up his shirt to caress his stomach.

"_Ngh,_ Craig, don't, I..." Craig cut him off with another kiss, but quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, Tweek. It's just hard to hold back." He said and pulled the blonde onto his lap.

"Well yeah, _ngh_ I guess- AGH!" He interrupted himself and jumped off of Craig at the feel of a vibration coming from his pants.

"Chill, it's just my phone."

"O-oh, I thought it was a v-"

"Yeah, yeah I know what you thought." Craig cut in. "You have a little perverted mind don't you?"

"Agh! I do?" Tweek said and clutched at his hair with both hands. Craig chuckled and pulled him back onto his lap.

"I got a text from Butters." He explained.

"Let me see."

'**Kenny died. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon.'**

"Wow, it had been a while he hadn't died."

"Y-yeah, I guess your right."

It wasn't out of disrespect that he tossed his phone aside and resumed the make out session. It as just that, this happened so often, what was so special this time?

Token and Clyde lay in the snow at the park, breathless due to their previous work out. The ball had fallen a few feet away from them and neither had the energy to get up and get it. It was cold out and the snow was slowly creeping into their hair and clothes. Both had noticed that wet feeling a long time ago, but were either too lazy or too comfortable to do anything about it.

"Dude, you have gotten good." Token huffed, his warm breath turning into a cloud of mist over his mouth.

"Thanks, but I'm still not as good as you. I mean, plus, I'm the one who goes to practices and stuff."

After that, they were quiet again. The sun was setting and it was getting darker and even colder. A few stars had already appeared against the darkening blue of the sky, signalling that night was about to fall.

"Dude, if we merged you and me together, we'd be like the best football player in the world." Clyde said and nudged his friend.

"Yeah, that's true, but what color skin would we have?" Token asked.

"Yeah, never mind, it's a bad idea. I mean, I don't want to look like a Mexican." Clyde said.

"Exactly and- Oh, wait a sec, my phone's ringing."

Token flipped his phone open and winced at the white light. His face hardened but then went back to normal.

"Dude, Kenny died again. He told Butters he'd be back tomorrow afternoon." Token said and made the first move of getting up and dusting himself off.

"Hey, you know how Kenny dies and like, comes back?" Clyde asked the very stupid question.

"Um duh."

"No I mean, I was just wondering like, since we're his friends , do you think we'd be allowed to come back if we died?"

Token smiled down at his friend and stuck out his hand to help him up. The brunette took it and pulled himself to a standing position.

"I don't know buddy, but let's not try okay?" Token said.

Clyde chuckled and nodded in agreement. Even if it was a guarantee that Token was coming back, he still would never let him die. Even for a few hours...

"Cartman what the fuck are you doing?"

During a very hot make out session with some random slut, Cartman just happened to receive a text message. Being the fat asshole that he was, he decided to answer it.

"Shut up ho', my friend just died."

The girl's eyes began to well up with tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry I..."

"Quit your whining, he'll be back tomorrow." He grabbed the girl by the back of her head and brought her face to his. "Now shut up, get on your knees and I think you'll know what to do next..."

"Kyle? Should I pack my swim shorts? You know, just in case there's a pool?"

"Yeah, well I packed my mine. But I think there actually is one."

When Kyle had finally gotten his hat back from Stan, the two boys began to pack.

"Did you pack any underwear?" Kyle asked.

"Um, no. They're in the top drawer."

The red head rolled his eyes and began digging the mess of socks, underwear and PJs. He finally pulled out a few pairs and held them up in front of him to make sure they were clean.

"You look like a housewife, dude." Stan pointed out.

"Thanks. And by the way, I love these." He held a pair of white boxers with '**That's what she said'** written on the very center of the crotch.

Stan threw his head back and laughed.

"The tag's still on..." Kyle noticed.

Stan laughed even louder, got up and hugged his best friend around the waist.

"Those, my friend, are for you."

"W-what? But why?"

Stan chuckled. "I was at American Eagle and well, I saw these but they didn't have my size, but they had yours. I really couldn't help it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't buy them."

Kyle held the boxers in front of his eyes one more time and then wrapped his arms around Stan's neck.

"Best gift EVER!" He said.

"No problem. I actually planned it all through. I asked you to come over on purpose and I forgot to pack my underwear on purpose so that you could find them on your own." He explained and hugged Kyle back.

They stayed in that position for a while, in silence. Stan hadn't realised it before, but he felt really comfortable with Kyle's arms around is neck. He felt sweat begin to form in the palm of his hands and on his forehead. It wasn't the first time Stan hugged Kyle, so why was this happening now? Heat took over his whole body and then it became stronger in the area of his...

"Okay, he, your welcome Ky." He said nervously. "I'm going to finish packing, um we're waking up early tomorrow, so I think it's best you leave."

"Um, sure Stan.' Kyle said and left.

The second Stanley heard the front door shut, he rushed to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. He splashed his face with it and then considered dripping it down his pants but then decided against it. What the fuck had happened back there? Why all of a sudden? As he thought about it more and more, he did sound a little gay...

Reason one: He told him he looked nice without his hat on. Reason two: he flirted with him on a bed. Reason three: he liked the way he smelled. Reason four: He bought him boxers. Reason 5: HE HAD A BONER FOR HIM!

It still couldn't be... Not for his best friend. It was probably nothing. He was probably just overreacting. He was just probably tired and his brain was playing tricks on him. He was probably excited for the rip. He was probably gay. NO! No he wasn't!

It was just a random act of God... Yeah... that's it. That's all it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Spanish Train, chapter 2

By, Unlucky-charm

**A/N: This is a Style fic, meaning Stan and Kyle (with some Craig and Tweek) . If you don't like that pairing then don't read it. Also it's called Spanish Train for a reason. I sort of got the idea of this story because of the song called "Spanish Train" by Chris De Burgh. It's about God and the devil playing poker together and betting on people's souls. It's a really cool song so listen to it if u want. Don't worry, if you don't you can still get the story. Only it's not as fun... :P**

**Enjoy XD**

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God.

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God and won.

"I've been expecting you, Kenneth."

"Lord, please, call me Kenny."

The man smiled at him. An aged, but happy smile, with the shining eyes that have seen absolutely everything, from bad to worse, from good to better.

"Right...Kenny."

God stepped aside and revealed something that wasn't there before. A golden framed mirror floated over a cloud, but as Kenny gazed into it, there was no reflection.

"What's that?"

God chuckled. The laugh echoed into the blonde's ears and then died out into the depths of his mind. He had noticed, for some reason, that all his senses were stronger in Heaven. He always felt as light as air, everything was louder, everything tasted better, everything was clearer and everything smelled nice.

"It's a mirror, Kenneth."

"But, I can't see anything, it's just white." Kenny said, sounding like a naive kid. He didn't have much of a choice; talking to God like a know it all isn't very smart. He wondered how Kyle would be like in Heaven...

God smiled. "It tells the future of a mortal. If I were to permit you to look into it, you would see yours, but only for a few seconds."

"But Lord, I'm not a mortal...I mean to say that...I can't die."

"But you are Kenneth. A mortal is someone who cannot die, while as, you can. You DO die; it is MY will to send you back, not your own."

Kenny opened his mouth to ask why He always sent him back, but God held up his finger, holding back his words in his throat.

"Ah, that is for me to know and for you to find out...of course if I want you to."

Kenny nodded. He had learned not to question him further, some things were better left unsaid.

"Well can I look into the mirror thing please? I'm seriously curious and-"

"If you stay." God cut in.

"What?" Kenny's eyes widened. The matter of him actually STAYING had never been brought up.

"I will only permit you to look into the mirror if you will remain in Heaven after you do."

Now, Kenny never underestimated God. He knew that he was high and almighty and stuff, but even Butters could've realised He was playing him.

"How will I live my future if I stay in Heaven? And if I agree, my future would just be me, living in Heaven." Kenny stated proudly, having figured out God's ruse.

"Well, that is your choice, Kenneth."

Kenny pondered. He didn't want to stay. He always had preferred Earth over Heaven; it was just to happy up there. Then, a little light lit up in his head. He reached into his pocket and took out a rectangular box. He ran the smooth surface on his palm and then held it behind his back.

"God, would you be willing to make a bet with me?" Kenny made a sweet, innocent, smile to make sure the Lord wouldn't get the wrong idea...you know, of him actually trying to trick the most powerful being in the Universe.

"What kind of bet, my son."

"Well, if I win, I get to look into the mirror thing and go back to Earth. If you-"

"You stay."

Kenny sighed. He knew God wouldn't play under any other circumstances. "Deal." He said and they shook on it.

"So what game are we playing?" God asked.

Kenny knew He already knew, but he told him anyway.

"Poker." He said and threw the deck of cards into the Lord's hands.

"Very well."

The road to Denver was a long one and the scenery consisted of nothing but mountains and forests for the next hundred miles.

"Let me know when you want me to drive." Kyle said to his best friend.

When they were in South Park, a bus came around to pick up all of the band members, including Ike and Shelly. Then, Stan's dad had the idea of the parents taking one car and the two boys taking another.

"Sure. I'm surprised they even trusted me enough to let me drive all the way to Denver alone." Stan said.

"Hey, I'm here." Kyle said, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, you Mr. 'I can't parallel park.'" Stan teased, but it was true. It had happened several times when they drove down town with Kyle as their driver and he had to step out to switch places with Kenny because he couldn't park the car properly. If you wanted to block traffic circulation, that was the way to go.

"Shut up! That only happened once!" He said and scowled at the noirette.

"Yeah, that's because we never let you drive again after that."

Kyle punched Stan's arm gently and crossed his arms over his chest like a child.

"See? You shouldn't even be sitting in the passenger seat, your a menace to the driver's safety and everyone else in the car." Stan said calmly, but knowing that he was pushing Kyle's limit.

"There's no one else in the car you idiot."

"But what if there were? You would be endangering their lives by disrupting the driver's concentration."

"I hate you Stan." Kyle grumbled.

"I love you too, Kyle."

It wasn't something he hadn't said before in his life, but for some reason, this time was different. And that sentence weighed on his chest for the rest of the car ride. Even after a few attempts of making himself forget it, he couldn't. It just made him all the more uneasy.

"You're wearing your hat again..." Stan pointed out, again, just trying to get under Kyle's skin.

"Yes, yes I am." Kyle said very stubbornly.

Stan slowly turned his head to his best friend. He peeled off one of his hands from the sweaty steering wheel and reached out to Kyle.

"Stan...Stan! Look at the road."

Stan didn't listen. The road was straight forward, there were no cars, or turns and he wouldn't have to change lanes for 7 more exits.

"No..." He said and continued to reach out to Kyle's bewildered and scared face. He grabbed onto the hat and pulled it off, letting it drop in the car floor. He didn't know what had gotten over him but he didn't care... for a minute...

He just didn't care.

The road disappeared and so did the car. They were nowhere; at least, nowhere that mattered. He didn't retrieve his hand and extended it even more instead. Suddenly, those auburn locks became his only goal, it was like a treasure that had been hiding for the longest while, and now that it was revealed, he just had to have it. One of the waves brushed up against his fingers, it was soft, light. He grabbed onto it, felt it between his fingers and then ran his hand threw it. He knew Kyle had been calling him for a while now, but the voice was slowly becoming clearer and clearer. It was no longer distant like before. And so, with his voice, appeared the road and the car and the need to be looking in front of him.

"Stan... you all right?"

Stan wondered how much he could lie...and how much of it Kyle would believe.

"Yeah, there was just something in your hair, dude."

"Oh, is it gone?" The red head said and ruffled his hair.

Stan stared at him a while longer. His look distant, his mind on another planet. He turned back to the road. The feeling had disappeared, he felt normal again.

"Yeah...it's gone."

"You going to fold sir?" Kenny asked, trying to maintain his poker face. He knew it was no use though. He wasn't sure but couldn't God read their minds or something? The way He was staring straight into his eyes had to mean something right?

"No, I'm in." He said.

Kenny gasped. He had already claimed he was in and he couldn't change that. He had a Straight flush consisting of 7,8,9,10 and Jack of hearts. The only way He had a better hand was if He had a Royal flush...

"Straight flush." Kenny said and let laid his cards out in front if him.

God raised his eyebrows and smiled down at his cards.

"Full house." He said and dropped them onto the table.

Kenny stared at the 3 kings and 2 tens with wide eyed shock. How did he win? He beat God? How was that possible? Couldn't he read his mind? Why didn't he fold? Does that mean...

"I won the bet?" He asked, his voice going into a very high pitch, like a kid who's still in the process of puberty.

"I suppose you did..." God said with a soft smile.

"But...how!"

"Well, I am God. I am fair. I couldn't possibly use any powers that exceed your own. How would that be fair?" He said with a soft chuckle. "Besides, this way was much more fun."

Kenny grinned at him. He really was an amazing being.

"Well? Aren't you going to look?"

"Do I have your permission?" Kenny asked, still a little hesitant.

"I just gave it to you, didn't I?"

"Kyle, Kyle, wake up. We're here."

He pulled up in front of the hotel where their parents and many others had arrived along with two large buses carrying band members and instruments.

"Hm...?" Kyle mumbled, trying to open his eyes.

"Look at it! It's huge!"

The hotel consisted of 25 stories, the most luxurious ones being at the top. The lobby gave a preview of the extravagance of the hotel itself with its bright red carpeting, gold trim and expensive looking paintings. In the middle of the vast room, stood a grandiose fountain consisting of some godly looking statues from which clear water spewed out into the surrounding pool filled with pennies and nickels. The receptionist behind the counters were blonde and beautiful, making you wonder if that was the reason why they were given the job in the first place.

"Jesus Christ." Kyle muttered. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming. The place looked like it was _made_ for rich snooty people, and that's one thing the people of South Park weren't. Being raised in a small hick mountain town, where everything was pretty much simple, had caused them to have a bigger reaction than necessary to the slightest opulence. So no one could really blame the two boys for staring at the scene with such awe.

"Here's your key boys."

The two teens were startled at the sound of Gerald's voice interrupting their moment of amazement. He handed Kyle the key to the room and went off to help the teachers unload the buses. Kyle looked down at the brass key on his hands with the little tag hanging off of it.

"Um...Stan?"

"Dude, did you see that butler guy! He was like, BOWING every time a guest passed by...and-AND he was serving everyone this orange drink and-"

"Stan... but look..."

"And, AND he's wearing this um, old butler suit too!" Stan said, hopping around in place, sounding excited, like a child in a chocolate factory.

"Stan! Look at the room key." Kyle said but discretely looked around for the so called butler.

"Oooh, it shiny! Room 2273, cool."

"No dude, don't you get it? It's on the 22th floor! The higher you go, the fancier it is!" Kyle said and stole a few glances around the lobby, still searching for the waiter.

"Oh awesome! So like-OH MY GOD! There he is!" Stan cut himself off and pointed in the direction of the set of velvet sofas by the near fireplace.

Kyle had thought his best friend was exaggerating when using the term 'butler', but the man serving some of the old women did, in fact, look exactly like a butler. He even had those black, triangular flaps hanging off of his backside.

"Wow dude, that guy totally looks like a butler. Why the hell is he dressed that way?"

"The manager thinks it gives this hotel a little more class if the waiters are dressed this way."

Both Stan and Kyle jumped in surprise at the sudden voice coming from behind them. The voice was cool and sent a chill down your spine. The boys turned to see yet another butler that looked very similar to the previous one, only with glasses.

"Oh, well thanks."

"You're welcome. Would you young men like a drink?" He offered.

The boys shook their heads and the man left swiftly.

"Dude, that's fucked up right there." Stan said.

"Yeah, come on, let's go to the room."

Kenny stood up and stared at God for another while. The Lord told him several times that there was no catch, no hidden trap or anything like that and who could you trust if you didn't trust God right?

"So should I just go and look?"

Receiving a nod, Kenny didn't think twice and precipitated toward the mirror. The gray clouds inside of it began to mingle and form a picture that slowly gained more and more color.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's trying to form the picture of your future."

As He answered, the image became clear. The center blob of grey transformed into a street surrounded by streetlights, meaning it was in the evening. It looked like a common street in South Park, you could say around Token's neighbourhood where all the bigger houses were. Kenny blinked and the scene switched to what appeared to be the inside of a house. It was completely empty, lacking any furniture or decoration. The only thing that was there was a dangling chandelier emanating a dim light.

Kenny blinked again. Suddenly a couple of silhouettes appeared who slowly became vivid and turned out to be his older self, Cartman, Craig, Stan and Kyle. Kenny opened his mouth to ask God what was going on, but before he could say anything, a distant '_Listen_' echoed into the vision like scene.

"Craig, say thanks to Tweek, Clyde and Token for taking out Butters for the night." His future self said.

Craig smiled. "Nah, it's not a problem. I can't believe you inherited this place dude. It's huge!"

So this place was going to be his house! It was huge!

"You think Butters will like it?" The older him asked his friends.

"Dude, this place is a fucking mansion!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's really gorgeous Kenny." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I was going to ask, where exactly were you and Stan moving in?" He asked.

Kyle looked up and scooted closer to Stan who...

put an arm around him?

"Um, it's on the block right before yours, Ken." Stan answered.

"Ugh I can't wait to leave that tiny apartment." Kyle said.

Stan smiled down at him. "I know babe." He cooed into his ear and kissed him full on the lips.

"Well, I'm sure Butters will love it man." Craig said and patted him on the back.

"Yeah...so how are you and Tweek doing?" Kenny asked, changing the subject.

"Well, he's fine." The raven sighed. "He still doesn't want to get married, but he's okay."

"He'll come around." Cartman said and showed compassion for the 3rd time in his life.

"It's not that he doesn't want to, he just...he's scared of it. He wants to put it off for as long as possible. Every time I bring it up he pretends to have a spaz attack so we can forget the topic."

"Don't worry about it." Stan said.

"I'm not. I mean, he's the reason why I ever brought it up in the first place." He said.

"What'd he do?"

"Well he went like 'Agh! Craig! It's too much pressure b-but I love you!'. After that, I figured he was signalling me to make a move...I guess not."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Kenny started and patted Craig on the back. "He's Tweek. You proposing to him was probably the most nerve wracking thing that had happened to him!."

They all laughed and smiled. It was a happy sight and a relief to the Kenny of the present that his future wasn't what he expected it to be (he had expected a lot worse).

In the end they all left, congratulating Kenny one last time and disappearing behind the door.

The scene blurred again and Kenny was back in God's office.

"For the record, I can't answer any questions you have about your future Kenneth." He said and then chuckled. "But I will tell you this. Everything you saw was real and WILL happen no matter what. You can't change that future. Also, there weren't any traps, no double meanings or anything of the sort. Whatever you saw will be as it is."

"Wow." Kenny said. "Just...wow."

"Had you expected something worse?" The Lord joked.

"Stan and Kyle are gay!" Kenny exclaimed and began laughing out loud. "Oh God! Can I please tell them! Please?"

"It is, as you wish." He sighed. "You may go back now Kenneth."

There was a bright blinding like, but Kenny didn't wince. He was used to it. He waved goodbye to the Lord and suddenly felt very tired. He shut his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

2271

2272

2273.

"Here we are dude. This is going to be our room for the rest of the weekend!" Stan said. He was very excited for the weekend. Kyle and him were going to spend time together in an expensive hotel with everything paid by the school...or their parents. Whatever, as long as it wasn't from their own pockets.

"Okay, open it!"

Stan smiled and opened the door. He searched for the light switch and then regretted finding it.

As the lights came on, the so called 'amazing' room came to life. The room was a lighter shade of red but with the same gold frame. It smelled strongly of flowers and the light switch was probably connected to the stereo since the second the lights turned on, romantic music began to play.

"Dude, what the fuck is this music?" Stan said as Kyle went in deeper into the room.

Stan pulled in the luggage and then locked the door behind him.

"Um...Stan?" He heard Kyle call from one of the rooms of the huge suite.

"Hey, how can we turn off the crap music? It's making my ears bleed. What is it? It sounds like some kind of romantic sex song Chef would sing." Stan called back.

"Um, okay, Stan... I think you should check this out." Kyle's voice was uneven and nervous sounding.

"Ky... you okay? What's the problem?" Stan shouted lazily as he flopped himself onto the extremely comfortable leather chair and shut his eyes.

"Well, for starters... there's only one bed..." Kyle said but still sounded uncomfortable. Stan could tell that wasn't the only problem.

"Yeah so? We can share, it's not the first time." The thought made Stan's heart stir inside his chest and he felt that same feeling from the car ride come back. But when his surroundings began to dissolve again, he forced the feeling away, as hard as it was to do.

"Stan! Just get in here... please..." This time Kyle sounded much more serious. Then again, Kyle panicked over he slightest mishap. The raven was sure his friend had probably found a stain on the sheets or realised there was no toilet paper in the bathroom.

Stanley sighed and dragged himself to the main bedroom, following the sound of Kyle's heavy breathing. What the hell was wrong? Was he having one of those panic attacks. The thought lingered in Stan's head and suddenly he found himself giving in to the urge of running to the red head.

"Kyle! Kyle! Are you okay!" He cried to him.

But as he barged into the bedroom, he gasped but then his breathing was cut off, stopping him for exhaling.

The main bedroom was white with black and white framed photos of models in very... um... unchaste positions. The stereo was on a shelf in the corner, still playing the sappy sex music. But the main horror found itself at the center of the room where stood a heart shaped bed with pink sheets covered in what seemed to be red rose petals which made a trail down to the door entrance, under Stan's feet.

Stan managed to turn his head to his friend who was already looking at him. The noirette glanced back to the hotel suite of doom and then back at Kyle. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks and heat begin to roam all around his body. His palms became clammy and his mouth went dry. He watched as Kyle removed his green hat and ran his fingers through his magnificent dark orange hair. Stan hadn't noticed but, his hair had some brown streaks in there and this new discovery made him want to reach out to the shiny locks once more but suppressed it, as much as he could.

Why is this happening to me? He asked himself. Why am I blushing?

"I think this is the honey moon suite Stan." Kyle said.

He nodded. There was nothing else his mind had the ability to do at the moment. Even moving his head up and down was a difficult task. He felt tired. He suddenly didn't care how pink or heart shaped the bed was, all he wanted to do was curl up in it and watch Kyle sleep. Watch Kyle sleep cuddled against the sheets; listen to his slow breathing as he muttered things; smell his Abercrombie scented self and feel the auburn waves contrasting against the smell of the purple lavender.

"Let's go downstairs and ask one the receptionists." Stan ended up saying.

'Well, so much for my sleeping with Kyle fantasy-um...uhh I mean sleeping NEXT to Kyle fantasy...right. Um no! It wasn't a fantasy!' He argued with himself in the elevator.

At the counter, Stan let Kyle do all the talking. He was scared that if he did it, he would end up asking for some champagne to go with the room, judging by the gay state he was in.

"Excuse me, were here to see the band perform and well, we've been given one of the honey moon suites. Is there a possibility of changing it? I mean were just two friends here to see our siblings play." Kyle said with his sweet innocent smile that he was so good at faking.

The receptionist returned the fake smile and said:

"Oh, you must be in room 2273. Correct?"

"Yes, we are." Kyle said, surprised to hear that the woman actually knew.

"Under the names of Gerald Broflovski and Randy Marsh. Correct?"

"Um, yeah."

"You two are their sons, correct?" She was starting to sound more and more like a robot clone...but honestly, how cool would it be if she was?

"Yes..." Kyle said, a little hesitant.

"In case you guys came down here, they asked me to give you this." She said, the scary smile still plastered on her perfect face. 'Kate', as her name tag said, handed them a torn piece of paper.

"Well thanks." Kyle said and took the paper.

They stepped aside to let the people in line behind them pass.

"What does it say?" Stan asked.

He watched his red headed friend read the note. His vibrant green eyes darted from left to right, reading it line by line, word by word. As he got nearer and nearer to the end of the paper, his face was the exact crimson color of the rose petals in the bedroom.

"Kyle...what does it-"

Kyle's palm landed hard and flat out on Stan's chest, sticking the note to him.

"Here! You read it!" He said in an angry tone and stormed off to the elevator.

Stanley followed him. They were alone in it and Kyle seemed seriously pissed, so he took the moment to actually read the cause of his anger.

"**Dear Kyle and Stan,**

**Gerald and I , being loving and dedicated fathers, have always admired the naive and innocent minds of children. You boys were no exception. Since the day you were born, we watched in awe as you grew up into toddlers, then went through elementary, high school and now we see you as young adults, as almost equals. Now, we say ALMOST equals because...**

**LOOOOOL! We never thought you two would be THAT stupid to have actually BELIEVED that we would let you drive to Denver alone and share a room together? WITH NO STRINGS ATTACHED! As if! We didn't think you'd fall for it, at least not you Kyle, BUT YOU DID! OMG we wish we could see your faces when you saw the bed! We would never let you guys have THAT much freedom...well at least not without us having a laugh about it!**

**Enjoy your honey moon suite boys!**

**XOXO **

**Gossip Girl**

**Gerald and Randy****"**

Stan looked at the note, then to Kyle, then back to the note. Ouch... well, didn't they get owned.

"Dude... I think I want to punch them!" Stan said with a small smile.

"Punch them! I'm going to fucking murder my dad!" Kyle yelled and scattered his arms into the air.

"Dude, chill it's actually kind of funny..."

"What! No! No it's not okay!" Kyle shouted in anger, which took Stan a little off guard. "I-I actually THOUGHT for a second that they trusted us with something! Like, this is going to sound really stupid but, I really felt grown up! I was on my own for once! It was like going on vacation with a friend! But now, there's that fucking honey moon sweet! And our fucking parents pissing me off! I actually thought for a second that they were treating us like equals! But that note pretty much says the contrary doesn't it!" He yelled and threw his arms up, releasing the frustration into the already awkward air.

He didn't like seeing his friend upset. When Kyle was is calm composed self, which age had made him become, the green in his eyes was bright and happy. His hair was a dark, more subtle orange and fell in soft waves over his face. His cheeks were a light pink. Though, all the kids in South Park had pink cheeks because it was so damn cold, but it just looked better on him, in Stan's opinion.

But now, Kyle was definitely NOT his calm composed self. His green eyes had taken a dark mossy shade, his hair looked tangier, which brought out the orange in it as it flailed all over his red, angry face. His arms open at his sides, Stan couldn't help but hug him tightly around the waist.

"Mmmph." He grunted at the sudden force pushing him to the elevator wall.

"Kyle, don't be angry."Stan said, but it came more as a plea.

"Um, I-um. Okay? Sorry?" Kyle said, is voice a little shaky.

The elevator dinged and its doors opened, revealing the honey moon floor. As they walked down the hallway, a few newly wed couples stared at them, which started to get Stan angry just as well.

"We're not gay!" Stan yelled at them, making them blush.

Kyle laughed at Stan and his red, embarrassed face.

"Stan, maybe we should act gay, like make them feel even more uncomfortable." Kyle joked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that would be weird."

"Me and you gay together? Of course it would be." Kyle said and chuckled.

Unfortunately, the hotel suite was as it was 15 minutes ago: pink and romantic.

"You know Ky, I think I know how to get back them." Stan said, a devious smile slowly growing on his face.

"I'm listening."

"Well," Stan started. He put his hands behind his back and strolled to the mini-fridge situated on the desk in the corner of the frilly room. He opened it up swiftly and glanced at Kyle from the corner of his eye. "I, for one, love nuts. Don't you Kyle?" Stan said sarcastically and picked up the can of pecans, throwing it in the airs and catching it over and over again.

"Stan, you hate nuts and so do I." Kyle said, still not grasping the concept.

Stan grinned lopsidedly. "Exactly." He said, opened the can, and flung the nuts all over the carpeted floor.

"Stan! We have to pay for those!" Kyle shouted and literally went on all fours to pick them up.

The ebony haired boy rolled his eyes and went over to Kyle, lowering himself to his best friends level. He didn't understand how or why, but something in his gut made him do it. He put his index finger under the red head's chin, lifting his panicked face up to look at his. He stared adoringly into his mossy orbs with hooded eyes. He chuckled at Kyle's confused expression and whispered.

"No, WE don't."

The Jew blinked rapidly a few times before subtly pulling away from Stan's light grasp on his chin. The air that was let out from his mouth made a loud huffing noise, as if to spell out that he had been holding it in the whole time.

"W-wha... How come?" He mumbled and turned his face around, trying, but failing, to hide the heavy blush that had settled right over his defined cheek bones.

"Ky, who's paying for this room?"

Stan stood up and returned to his usual self. He went back to acting casual, even though on the inside, something was making him very excited, even happy. He just hoped it was because of the plan he had and not the fact that he just made Kyle Broflovski blush like a schoolgirl.

"Our dads...oh...OHHHHH!" The curly haired boy hopped up to his feet and started spinning his head left and right. "Hah!" He yelled and ran to the smaller coffee table found on the other end of the suite, in front of the kitchenette. He grabbed all the little coffee sachets and held them in his arms.

"Stan? Do you drink coffee?" He asked.

"No dude, ew."

At that, Kyle smiled and ripped open every single pocket and dumped the contents into the sink.

"Smart, very smart."

"What else?" Kyle asked.

"Okay, well, I just ordered 5 different movies, that we are not going to watch by the way, because they really sound suckish. And hey! I'll call someone and you can open some stuff in the fridge."

Kyle obliged and began eating a Toblerone bar. He watched Stan from across the spacious room where he was calling someone, probably one of their friends. Stan had always been bigger than him, physically at least and he had always been sort of protective of him. Also, he had to admit that they were friendlier than other best friends, but that was only because they had been so close for so long. Nonetheless, what had happened back there, when he was picking up the nuts, was a different kind of interaction. He had been so close...so...flirty? Even though that was a weird way to look at it, it was the only reasonable way to put it. He was probably just excited for the plan and stuff. Now, if only he had come to that conclusion earlier! That way his BREATHING wouldn't have completely STOPPED when it happened! Why did his breathing stop though?... Well, for the sake of his sanity, Kyle decided to leave the answer to science...because he surely had no fucking clue.

"Hey Ky! Just letting you know; Craig says hi and Kenny died."

Kyle answered with a simple 'ok' and went back to devouring the contents of the fridge.

That night, as they slept in the heart shaped bed (having no other choice), Stan spooned up against his best friend. And so, unknowingly, the red head turned around and snuggled against his the noirette's chest. When people are asleep, they are not aware of their actions, but what both teens didn't know, was that the other was still wide awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Spanish Train, chapter 3

By, Unlucky-charm

**A/N: This is a Style fic, meaning Stan and Kyle (with some Craig and Tweek) . If you don't like that pairing then don't read it. Also it's called Spanish Train for a reason. I sort of got the idea of this story because of the song called "Spanish Train" by Chris De Burgh. It's about God and the devil playing poker together and betting on people's souls. It's a really cool song so listen to it if u want. Don't worry, if you don't you can still get the story. Only it's not as fun... :P**

**Enjoy XD**

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God.

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God and won.

Kenny McCormick woke up with a gasp. The mass of white surrounding him brought his heart up his throat in fear. Did he not return? Was he still in heaven? The bittersweet smell of alcohol and cigarettes told him otherwise. He stirred in his bed until he was released from the tight clutches of his dirty sheets. He winced at the bright sunlight coming from his window, illuminating his room, his one haven since his childhood. It felt good to be back, but the sudden screams from the kitchen made him reconsider that one relieving thought. Sure, his room was some kind of getaway, but he couldn't say the same for the rest of his house, in which even the slightest happy thought had to be taken away.

"Oh well, might as well go see how Butters is doing." He said to himself and left the house.

He checked the clock in his room and read 12:35, which meant Butters would most probably be at the coffee shop, keeping Tweek company. Luckily, it wasn't that far away; he wouldn't have to walk for long in the cold with which South Park was eternally cursed.

The sudden 'ding' that the door made when Kenny entered, was greeted by the usual 'Gah' from behind the counter.

"Hey Tweek, Butters." The blonde said and waved at his friends.

"Ngh, hey Kenny."

"Hi Ken. How was Heaven?"

Kenny sat himself on the counter and crossed his legs.

"Freaking awesome." He answered. "Do I have some news for you guys! Especially for Mr. Marsh and Mr. Broflovski." He said in a teasing tone.

"Well their in Denver, remember?" Butters said.

Kenny frowned, not really remembering that one subject ever being a topic of conversation between them and just shrugged it off.

"Well, whatever. Gather everyone! It's HUGE!" The blonde said and threw his arms in the air, almost hitting Tweek in the process.

"Agh! Be careful man!" The coffee addict said.

Kenny grabbed Tweek's bony cheeks in one hand and squeezed them together, making his lips squish between them.

"Don't you worry Tweeky, I wouldn't hurt you! Your boyfriend would murder me." He cooed in the other blonde's face and then let go abruptly.

"All right." Butters said and got the attention of the other two. "We will be meeting at Cartman's place in 10 minutes. I took the liberty of texting everyone when you two were flirting."

The orange clad teen hopped off the counter and hugged Butters tightly to his chest, the smaller teen's sunglasses poking him.

"Aw, Butters, don't be jealous. You know your my number one flirt."

"Yeah, yeah." He said and pushed Kenny away. He looked up to him, his small hand still pressed against his toned stomach and smiled sweetly. "C'mon let's go. Your shift over Tweek?"

The twitchy boy removed his barista uniform and hung it on the hook behind him.

"Yeah, Kevin just got here." He said and pointed at the door, where Kevin Stoley had arrived to take Tweek's place.

"Hey Tweek. Wow, this place's emptier than ever." He said, looking around the room for at least one customer.

Tweek chuckled. "Yep, it's all-ngh yours."

"Why are we meeting at Cartman's?" Clyde asked, getting ready to form a complaint.

"'Cause his mom just made cake and I, for one, am down for cake." Token replied.

"Butters said that Kenny had news from heaven. I think we should be looking forward to that a little more than cake." Craig pointed out, his face stoic and unchanged.

"That's true. It IS the first time he's being given permission to tell us something like that." Token said.

"I never understood why he wouldn't tell us; it's not like we we're going to tell anyone." Clyde added.

"Well dude, it's not really some random person's secret... In South Park you get in shit if you spill your classmate's secret, imagine what will happen if it's God's."

"Whatever." Craig cut in. "We're here."

When the three boys entered the house, they found Miss Liane Cartman already running around, obeying any order given by her son; most of them involving food.

"Hello boys." She said with her natural sweet smile.

"Here ma'am, let me help you." Token said and took the tray of food out of her hands. Clyde followed and took the three bags of chips.

"Thank you boys." She said and rapidly returned to the kitchen.

The living room was already a little crowded, with Cartman in his significant place on the long chair, Tweek and Butters on the couch and Kenny standing up in front of them, hopping in place.

"Come on dudes! It's freaking huge!" Kenny said, as his hopping turned into a jog.

As a reflex, Butters scooted over to let Craig sit next to his precious blonde as Token sat on his other side, since Clyde always preferred the floor.

"Okay McCormick, let's get this over with." Craig mumbled, putting an arm around Tweek possessively.

"Shouldn't we wait for Stan and Kyle?" The brunette on the floor asked.

"They're in Denver remember?" Butters answered.

"Okay! Are you guys ready!" Kenny said, sounding like one of those stupid leaders at a summer camp.

They all chanted 'yes' impatiently.

"Well, long story short, I made a bet with God and won with my super awesome poker skills!" The blonde said, flipping some hair out of his face.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second poor boy. You won against the Lord?" Cartman asked the question that was behind all of their bewildered faces.

"Yep! He said it was because He was God and he to be fair...or something like that...BUT the point is, I won the bet!"

"What'd you win?" Token asked, being the first to fully take this in.

"I got to see a few seconds of my future."

"AGH! What! How was it! Was I there!" Tweek yelled frantically, jumping off of the couch and out of Craig's grasp.

"There was mention of you... But that's not the thing-"

"Was I there?" Clyde asked, cutting in.

"No, you, Token and Tweek were out with Butters." Kenny answered quickly wanting to get back to his story,

"How old we're we? Was I a stud, bet I was." The fatass added, sounding as cocky as ever.

"I doubt it fat ass." Craig said.

"Guys can I just-"

"Shut up emo fag!" The largest boy said but ended up receiving the finger from the raven.

"Why was I supposed to be out with Token, Clyde and Tweek?" Butters said.

"Dudes, please, can I just-"

"'Cause you guys were having a foursome." Cartman said and got the bird once again.

"Agh! We were!"

"STAN AND KYLE WERE GAY!" Kenny yelled, his voice going over everyone else's and probably even reaching the ears of Eric's mom.

Naturally, there was a moment of silence after the rather shocking news. Everyone was staring at him, making him feel quite uncomfortable. He wanted to say something but judging by their shocked expressions, he wasn't sure if he should, heck, even Craig's permanently hooded eyes had widened a little. The muteness was stretching out too long when the first minute and a half passed, and apparently Kenny wasn't the only one to realise.

"Wi-with each other?" The naive Clyde asked.

Kenny smiled and nodded slowly, wanting to take in their reactions as much as possible.

"Bu-but how? How do you know? I-I mean I know you saw your future and all, but did they just downright say it o-or did you guess?" Butters said, being the second to speak.

Kenny sighed and just began telling them the story, all the way from the start to where they kissed, not yet wanting to spill the part about Craig's and Tweek's situation.

"You inherited a mansion?" Of course, Cartman asked, being more interested in the 'material' part of the story. In his dense head, a poor person getting a mansion was even more shocking than his two best friends being gay together.

Craig leaned forward on the couch and slapped Cartman on the knee.

"Shut up fat ass, don't you realise Stan and Kyle just kissed." He paused and turned to Kenny. "Dude, seriously? They kissed?"

"Yeah bro, and were moved in together."

Quiet took over the room again but not for long as soft chuckle was heard coming from Token.

"What?" A few of them said.

"Wendy. Will be. SOOOOOOOO pissed." He said and chuckled a little more, a few people in the room joining in.

"It's true. That bitch has been after him for a while now. Then again, when is she not?" Butters said, twirling a strand of his hair on his finger.

"Ngh, well they ARE kind of cute together i-if you think-ngh about it." Tweek said.

"Wendy and Stan?" Butters asked.

"No! Ew, I mean Stan and Kyle, akh!"

"You're cuter Tweekers." Craig said and pulled the blonde into his lap.

"Agh! Craig!"

Kenny paused to stare at the couple. They were really meant for each other; it made him wonder if Stan and Kyle were. Sure , like Tweek said, they were cute and all, but they wouldn't share the same bond Tweek and Craig did. The blonde was clearly the bottom and Craig was protective, which made him top, but in Stan's and Kyle's case, Kenny wasn't sure how it would work. Stan was physically bigger than Kyle, but the read head's personality was stronger. The noirette would easily pin him down but the Jew was more opinionated and didn't get hurt as easily as Stan did.

"Can I be the one to tell them? Please Kinny! I want to see Kahl's reaction." Cartman brought him out of his deep thoughts...well they weren't that deep.

"No, we will have another gathering like this, where we will SLOWLY and GENTLY give them the big news."

They all mumbled a simple 'fine' , with which Kenny was content. He wouldn't mind seeing Kyle's reaction and Stan's too.

"Wait a second, wouldn't telling them like, affect their futures." Token asked.

The small group began mumbling to each other again, throwing their own opinions and answers at each other.

"No!" Kenny raised his voice again. "It won't. God told me that whatever I do or say will not change the course of it."

A few relieved sighs came from Tweek and Butters, who seemed a bit more excited about the news than the rest of the group. Why were they so worried in the first place? Stan and Kyle were both down to earth and probably have already realised this a long time ago, but never told each other. They were probably even having sex in that hotel room right now!

"Wow, that was officially THE most boring thing I have ever done in my life." Stan said, loosening his tie as Kyle opened the door to their suite.

"Dude, I know! Why the fuck did they play Christmas songs? It's not even Christmas!"

The room looked a little better, having lost a lot of it's frilliness and sex music (thanks to a personal request from a certain Jew to a very helpful maid).

"You're telling me? I'm just glad it's over."

Kyle locked the door behind him and stared at Stan for a little while as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, dropping it to the floor. The ebony haired boy had a pair of wide shoulder and a toned upper body that made a certain red head release a small whimper from his parted lips. At the sound, Stan paused in his footsteps and Kyle's breath got caught up in his throat. Did he hear that?

"I'm just disappointed that we're leaving so early tomorrow." He said, letting Kyle resume his breathing.

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to using the Jacuzzi." The Jewish teen said, changing the subject, not for the sake of conversation but to for the sake of his sanity. What happened back there...he didn't want to know.

"Yeah that's- Oh! I know! Ky, put on your swim shorts, I have an idea." He said and ran to the bathroom as he pulled down his pants, almost causing him to trip and fall.

"Um...right."

Stan and Kyle moaned in unison as they sunk deeper and deeper into the steamy water in the bath tub.

"You know, I have always seen these saunas in hotel rooms, this is the first time I'm actually using one." Stanley said and leaned his head back onto the edge of the tub.

"Same here. It's so nice, though." Kyle said. "This is the best idea you have ever had dude."

"Mmmmm, I know~" Stan half said, half groaned.

Kyle chuckled. "But, you know, if anyone ever asked me when was the first time I sat in a sauna, it's going to be weird saying that it was in a honeymoon suite with my best friend."

Stan reopened his eyes, because he could hear the smile in his best friends voice, he could even tell what kind of smile it was. When his vision became clear once again, he smiled at the familiar sight of Kyle's tilted head and sheepish grin. Not to mention, his blush that, for some reason, made Stan become just as red.

Despite his newly flustered state, Stan managed to choke out a pretty convincing laugh. "But why would anyone ever ask you that?" He asked awkwardly.

The red head's blush deepened and was soon to match his hair if it got any darker. "Heh heh, I don't know...um, dude, you just never know."

Kyle must've felt his blush become heavier because he sunk completely into the warm water, letting only a few strands of fiery orange float on the surface, contrasting against the blue. Then again, that hair of his contrasted against just about anything, making it stand out and tempt Stan all the more. He had come to the conclusion that he probably just had some kind of red head fetish and it wasn't Kyle he was attracted to, but his hair. He found himself reaching out again and just decided to go ahead and do it.

He grabbed on tightly to the strands and pulled out Kyle's head out of the water. He smiled at the Jew and actually trying to make it look friendly and not flirty.

"Dude," He said and tilted his head. "Don't get you hair wet; it gets all brown."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him and just shook his head left and right like a dog, making water flick into Stan's face. When he stopped, his bangs were stuck to his forehead and the usual curls framing his face glued to his cheeks.

"What's the matter with you? It's water; it'll dry." He said and rubbed both his eyes with the back of his hands. Kyle tried to open them but ended up tightly shutting them again. "Ah! I think I got too much water in my eyes!" He added with a grunt and rubbed his eyes even harder. This time he almost succeeded in opening them, but based from the redness invading the emerald orbs that Stan saw, he knew they were stinging.

"Ah! Goddamnit!" He growled and brought his hands back up to his eyes.

"Hey, hey there. Be careful." Stan said in his gentle, soothing voice. He grabbed both a of Kyle's wrists and pulled them down slowly. "You're going to make it worse."

"S-Stan? What are you- Agh, it stings!"

"Ky, just don't touch them okay?" The noirette calmly ordered. He slowly released his friend's wrists and slid down his fingers all the way down to the red head's palm and then his own fingers before letting the hands drop back into the water.

"S-Stan? You all right?" Kyle asked, blinking but them opening his eyes normally. Stan gazed into them, finding them fascinating as ever. Could he say he had a green eye fetish too?

"Let's just hope so dude."

Kenny still wasn't sure weather or not he should tell him, but he still insisted on taking him out to dinner just in case he made up his mind.

"Hey, this better not be a date. I'm not drinking a drop of alcohol." Craig said.

The stoic raven flipped his bangs to the side, revealing his cold grey eyes. Kenny smiled at the sight of them; he would never forget that night Tweek had gotten a little drunk. It was the night of Clyde's party and Butters and him had made a plan of spiking his coffee. After a few cups, Tweek began imitating Craig's sex faces (which was the funniest thing on earth by the way) and then told them how much his eyes would make him cum in his pants. And now, by actually taking the time to look himself, Kenny had to admit that Tweek had a VERY valid point.

"Don't worry about it, I just want to talk." The blonde said and then tried to come up with a back up topic just in case he choked and didn't manage to tell Craig the news.

"About what?"

"Some stuff..." Kenny held the door to the diner and motioned Craig to step in. "You'll see."

When their drinks arrived, Kenny thought it would be a good time to tell him, but Craig brought up something a little more interesting.

"You know, I'm sort of happy Stan and Kyle are going to end up together." The dark haired teen said and took a sip from his drink. Kenny looked up from his own beverage to Craig, who seems to be avoiding his gaze.

"How come?"

"I-it's just like...um...well ..." Craig stumbled over the sentence and brought himself to a stop with a sigh.

"Take your time dude." Kenny said, slight amusement in his tone.

Craig smiled sarcastically and flipped him off. He grunted and ran his fingers through his hair a few times, occasionally clutching at it. Kenny made a mental smile at the noirette's gesture, it having been CLEARLY picked up by his twitchy boyfriend.

"Oh! Okay! How about this?" Craig exclaimed. "You're poorer than everyone else right?"

The blonde really did not get the point of the question but nodded anyway.

"And doesn't that make you feel uncomfortable at times, say when we're talking about something you can't afford or haven't experienced because of you financial state?"

"Well yeah, but that's normal, I'm dirt poor." He made it a point to laugh after that statement, to lighten the subject a little.

"Well, it's the same for me...and Tweek too, I guess."

"You guys aren't poor..." Kenny knew that's not what Craig meant, but he still didn't get where the raven was going with this conversation.

"I know-ugh! Okay, let's say a girl with this REALLY nice ass walks by and you guys point it out... I can't really say anything, even though I know her ass was damn fine. It's like, it's wrong for me to say that."

"Dude! If you want to say a girl's ass is hot, then SAY IT!" The blonde said and threw his hands up in the air. "It's your right!"

Craig looked down at the table and shook his head. "Okay, now what if I told you there was another kid in our group that was as poor as you. Wouldn't you feel a little more at ease during those conversations knowing your not alone?"

He pondered what his friend was telling him for a moment and finally understood his point.

"Awwww dude! You don't want to be the only fag around!" Kenny said and pouted cutely, but that only resulted in Craig's middle finger in his face.

"Fuck you, but yes. Plus, it gave Tweek some ideas and he got all excited."

Kenny hadn't noticed before, but every time Craig mentioned his lover's name, his grey lifeless eyes would glimmer, but only for a second.

"Yeah, have fun on your double dates." Kenny teased. "Or playing Scrabble on Friday nights."

The blonde waited for the middle finger, but got a devious smile instead.

"Not exactly McCormick, but you were right about the 'double' part and the Friday night part too." He said.

"What do you-" Kenny froze mid sentence as his eyes widened in shock. "NOOOOOO. WAAYYYYY"

"Yep." Craig said, getting even cockier. "Four-some." He said emphasizing each syllable.

"Tweek! Tweek said that!"

"He's dirtier than you think dude."

"Jesus..." Kenny couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what Tweek said. He couldn't believe it would be with Stan and Kyle. And most importantly, he couldn't believe that Craig, Tweek, Stan AND Kyle would have had a foursome before him! Now that wasn't fair!

"Jealous McCormick?" Craig teased.

"YES." He said and they both began laughing.

The pizza they had ordered came and they began to dig in. Busy eating, Craig didn't say much, which gave Kenny enough time to figure out what to say. It wasn't like it was bad news, it was more of a ... warning, right?

"Craig, dude listen. I actually took you out because I sort of have something to tell you about my future thing. What I told everyone wasn't everything I saw." He finally admitted.

Craig froze and didn't budge. He slowly put down his slice and stared straight into Kenny's eyes. Of course, only bad scenarios ran through his mind and he only thought of the worse things that could happen.

"What happened." He said in a deadly tone.

Kenny took caution and went into the story slowly. "Dude, it's okay, nothing bad happened."

"What happened." He repeated.

The blonde told him the story. Step by step and as casually as possible. Time by time, he'd pause for a reaction but Craig's face remained expressionless. Kenny continued the story staring down at his feet, not being able to lock eyes with the noirette. When the story ended, he waited exactly 10 seconds before daring to look up. But when he did, he came to a happy surprise.

Craig Tucker. Age 17. Sat in front of him, grinning, with THE biggest BLUSH settled on his cheeks. His dark grey eyes were shining, but didn't have the pride to gaze up at Kenny.

"C-Craig?"

"He-he LOVES me? He said that?"

Kenny chuckled. "Yeah dude. I guess so."

Craig's smile widened even more (if that was even possible).

"Hey Kenny?"

"Yeah dude?"

He finally looked up at him. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Um, sure?"

The ebony haired boy sighed and took a huge sip from his Coke.

"I loved him since the day I set eyes on him."

Sunday morning was hectic.

Stan and Kyle had slept in and now that it was time to leave, they hadn't even packed up yet. While Stan got dressed, Kyle ran around the room stuffing things into their bags, not really caring which item belonged to who.

"Okay, I don't think I missed anything." Kyle huffed.

Stan ran into each room of the suite, rapidly checking if there were things Kyle had forgotten.

"Yeah, I think we're good to go." Stan confirmed.

They both said goodbye to the room and headed for the elevator.

"Okay, when we get to the lobby, we have to give the key to the receptionist and then run to the parking lot okay?" Kyle explained in the elevator.

"Okay...but why?"

"I'm not ready to see our fathers' faces when they check out for us and get the check."

Stan gulped. "Right."

The elevator doors opened and the two boys ran out to the nearest where stood the same receptionist from before. They handed her the key and headed out of the hotel.

"Wholly shit Stan. There right there by the buses talking to our mothers. Run."

They discretely jogged into the parking lot, needing to hid behind some cars time by time to avoid the deadly gazes of their parents.

"Get in! Quick!" Stan whispered.

When they both got in, Stan turned on the ignition and flipped open his cell phone.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just texting my mom telling her that we're leaving and going to our house." Stan said and after having pressed a few buttons, he shut his phone and drove out of the lot.

A few seconds passed and Stan got the 'okay' message from his mom.

"You think they told them?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe, but I kept the note the receptionist gave us so we have an alibi."

The road back was a long one and Kyle couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He flipped open his phone and looked at the time: 10:30. So, Tweek was up since he worked. He decided to text him and tell him that they were coming home in a couple of hours.

A few minutes later, he got a reply, but not from Tweek.

"**Okay, when you guys r all settled in, meet as at Craig's. I have some news from Heaven.**

**-Kenny"**

News from Heaven? Well, that was a first.

"Hey Stan, Kenny just told me to meet everyone at Craig's house. Apparently he has some news from heaven."

"Heaven? Is he allowed to tell us?"

"Well I guess..."

In the middle of Craig's living room, the group of friends sat in a circle on the carpeted floor.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Cartman asked.

"I think everyone should have their own part to say." Butters suggested.

"Agh! No dude, that'll make it look like some kind of in-intervention."

"Tweekers is right. I think one of us should talk and the rest should just shut up."

This was going to be a but more complicated than he thought, Kenny said to himself.

"How about Craig, Kenny and I do the speaking." Token suggested and received angry glances from the rest of the group.

"How come?" Butters asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think he's right." Craig said.

"Agh! What?"

"Why the fuck do you assholes get to do it?"

Craig grabbed Cartman by the collar and pulled their faces closer.

"Because fat ass. I doubt any of you could break it to them without making them feel bad." He hissed.

"That's true." Kenny started. "I mean, Tweek you'd make them feel nervous, Butters you're to sweet, Clyde you'd explain it wrong and fatso, you'd just bring their pride down to zero."

"Well Kinny, I can't really argue with you there."

"So how is this going to go?" Clyde asked, not having said much from the start.

"Well if I'm not going to partake in this then I'm going home." Cartman said and crossed his arms childishly. He looked away and waited for someone to tell him otherwise, but without a response he got up and left without another word.

"Well that takes care of him." Kenny said. "Now, Butters I'm sorry to say but you'll be playing the house wife. You're just going to wear your little apron and constantly bring them some drinks and food to calm them down. Trust me, during an intervention, that could help a lot. Same goes for a case like this."

Butters nodded, not really seeming to mind.

"Clyde and Tweek," Kenny continued and turned toward the two he just named. "you guys are in charge of keeping them company. During intervention like things, such as this, the 'victims' you could say will feel uncomfortable being seated on a chair all by themselves. What you two will do, you will sit next to them and make very little physical contact."

"Right." The two said in unison.

The Kenny turned to the remaining boys.

"And we," He stated and put his arms around them. "will improvise, my friends."

"Okay, text your mom and tell her we went to meet the others at Craig's." Kyle said.

"Okay, should we just leave your stuff here?"

"Yeah. I wonder what happened; Kenny hasn't been stopping sending messages to me."

"What does he wants?" Stan asked.

"Just telling me to hurry."

When they first entered the house they already knew something was up. All the faces were turned to them looking worried and nervous.

"You'll want to sit down for this." Token said and motioned the two to take a seat between Tweek and Clyde, who sat on each ends of the couch.

The second they sat down, Butters burst out of the kitchen with drinks in hand.

"Here you go guys." The blonde said politely. He then tightened his apron and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"What the fucks going on?" The red head demanded to know and then looked at his drink questioningly.

Kenny sighed exaggeratedly, slowly unzipped and took off he parka and then threw it at Butters. He stretched his arms out in front of him and cracked his fingers.

"All right, this is what happened..."

Kenny told the story step by step, going at a very slow pace, trying to avoid the news being a slap to their faces, but even so, it wasn't like it was the easiest thing to lay out in front of them. He paused at the part where Kyle mentions wanting to leave the apartment and didn't go on. Craig and Token stared at him, and he saw the indecision in their eyes as well.

"Okay...so we were going to leave the apartment...?" Kyle asked impatiently.

The blonde stared at his Jewish best friend and how he really didn't have a clue of what was coming up. Suddenly, a certain weight appeared on Kenny's shoulders; he realised the dreaded truth of his actions. He was about to change the lives of his best friends forever. He was about to take their close friendship of 16 years and turn into something completely different and now he found himself seriously reconsidering it.

"Yeah...but then Kyle you-" Token had begun speaking but Kenny held up his hand to stop him. This was his secret right? He was entitled to it so he was to be the one to spill it... if he wanted to of course.

The whole room was looking at him and he felt the sweat begin to form on his forehead. He looked at Kyle once more and felt the sweat form faster at the sight of the red head's angry face. But a single glance at Stan ended up fully catching his attention. The noirette didn't look impatient like his friend, but anxious. He had both his hands clenched into a fist, to the point where his knuckles had begun to turn white. He was shaking too, although it wasn't all that noticeable. It was almost as if...he already knew what was coming. This thought gave Kenny a boost of confidence. He snapped his fingers in the air and pointed to the corner of the room.

"Craig, Token, meeting. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Spanish Train, chapter 4

By, Unlucky-charm

**A/N: This is a Style fic, meaning Stan and Kyle (with some Craig and Tweek) . If you don't like that pairing then don't read it. Also it's called Spanish Train for a reason. I sort of got the idea of this story because of the song called "Spanish Train" by Chris De Burgh. It's about God and the devil playing poker together and betting on people's souls. It's a really cool song so listen to it if u want. Don't worry, if you don't you can still get the story. Only it's not as fun... :P**

**Enjoy XD**

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God.

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God and won.

Denying it wasn't helping; not even a bit and the fact that the news was from God meant that there was no way that it was wrong, so there went that one last drop of hope that Stan had. He was done fore. The second they said that Kyle and him were living together and judging by the anxious looks on Tweek's and Butters' faces, Stan knew what was coming up. He wondered if he should act fast and make a run for it, but he knew this was serious and that running away from it would make it all that harder for Kyle. Speaking of the red head, Stan turned to his left to check on him. He pondered if maybe Kyle was having the same thoughts as he was and that this situation wouldn't be a huge mess after all, but he was deceived when he saw Kyle's friendly smile toward Tweek and his relaxed posture. There was no way Kyle could be calm about this. Even him, being the most composed person Stan knew, would be freaking out about this...at least a little.

Stan squirmed in his seat. In a few minutes he would be officially be considered as 'gay'. He never had anything against homosexuality but the thought of him ever being one had never been processed through his brain before. So he was torn between being accepting and downright suicidal.

During the car ride Stan had gone over some occurrences of the weekend. He had come down to the point where he believed having, note: a red head fetish, a green eye fetish, and pouty lip fetish, a nose fetish, a Jew fetish and a butt fetish (the last one wasn't much a problem since you could consider every teenage boy having a butt fetish). For at least half of the car ride, the ebony hair boy managed to keep himself calm, relieved that he was just a simple guy with many fetishes. Yet, he still hadn't put two and two together, but when he did, all hell broke loose...in his mind at least.

"Hey Tweek why are you twitching that badly today?" Kyle asked, flashing his concerned smile.

"Ngh-Kyle man! I'm just s-so n-nervous for you guys!" Tweek blurted out.

"Aw dude, this must be some news you guys have; making such a huge deal out of it."

'Jesus Christ!' Stan thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair and ended up grabbing on. He seriously had NO idea! Literally didn't have a CLUE of what was coming! And what the fuck was taking so long with those guys in their little corner! Stan wanted to, so very badly, get this over with! He wanted this moment to end as fast as possible. He wanted everything to be back to normal or at least to be okay! He wanted to regain control of his fingers so that he wouldn't go bald. His brain seemed to get the message and he finally let go of the strands that were between his fingers.

**Meanwhile, back in the corner...**

"Kenny," Token started in his 'reasonable' tone, which meant he was about to 'reason' with him, which he hated oh so very much! "Be reasonable." And there it was. "They know something's up. You can't just walk up to them now and say that it was nothing."

Damn it! That really WAS reasonable.

"And dude, I'm not flattering myself or anything, but out of the three of us, I think I understand fags the best..." Craig spoke, sounding angry about being called a fag by his own self. "So let me tell you this much: Stan already knows."

All three turned their heads to Stan who had his head shaking in his palms. His left knee was bobbing up and down and it was as if he was trying to pull out his hair.

"He SO does." Kenny confirmed. "Wish I could say the same about Kyle."

The two others didn't even bother looking at the Jew, knowing that he was clueless of what he was about to be told.

"So I guess we have to do it huh?" Kenny said, even though he himself heard the hesitation in his voice.

The other two nodded. It was settled. From this day forth, Stan and Kyle would be dubbed 'fags'.

Their little conference ended and they made their way back to their original positions; standing in front of the couch. Kenny nodded to both his 'men' who nodded to both Tweek and Clyde, who took their own positions. Clyde sighed and patted Stan on the back, as Tweek squeezed Kyle's hands in his own.

"Well men." Kenny said to both his best friends. "I will continue my story."

"Come on already." Kyle whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Token, you may." Kenny said, and motioned to the rich teen to move forward to speak.

"Thank you Kenneth." The dark skinned boy said very formally and with a bow. "Well as my good man had left off, you two, Stan and Kyle, were going to move into a larger house from your smaller apartment of which Kyle was much dissatisfied."

Craig stepped up next to his friend with his hand on his breast and took a bow.

"Token? May I?" He asked. To which, Tweek giggled like a schoolgirl and received a wink from his boyfriend that made him go red. "Well, since Kyle was rather unhappy with the size of their current home, he had taken the liberty to complain about it to which Stanley responded to by saying, quote: 'I know.' And referring to Kyle as 'babe'." Craig finished the sentence and was able to keep his face composed during the whole thing, but couldn't help but snicker at Stan's dirty look.

"W-what?" Kyle mumbled.

He turned to Stan but he had shut his eye tightly and was refusing to meet his gaze.

"Kenny, listen, there must have been a misunderstanding. Stan calls me babe a lot already as a joke, you think maybe he was joking? He must have been." Kyle sounded like he was trying to convince a cop that he didn't steal the bag of chips even though it was right there in his hands and the alarm of the store had gone off.

Tweek put an arm around Kyle and looked at him with worried, saucer sized eyes. "Ngh! Ky-Kyle, he had his arm around you. You guy were-ngh! Standing really close."

"So? We're just friends okay! He was teasing for sure! You guys just got it all wrong!" The red head argued and laughed uneasily.

"But you guys were acting all mushy a-and stuff." Butters added, trying to be helpful.

"What! No! Listen to me clearly all of you!" Kyle said getting up. He was beginning to sound angry and that's not how the plan was supposed to go. Tweek grabbed on his shirt and tried to pull him back down but Kyle released himself from his light grasp. "Stan and I are friends okay! That's it. That's all. No matter what you saw, you completely misunderstood it! Is that clear?"

Stan wasn't surprised and hadn't expected Kyle to react any other way, but it still hurt. He didn't know why, but he felt rejected. And this was worse than being rejected by a girl, mainly because it was like he was being thrown away by his best friend. Kyle wasn't even stopping to consider the possibility, but instead talking about how impossible it all was. Was it that wrong? Was it really that bad? Well...apparently it was, but Stan still didn't see it.

"Kyle man chill okay! Listen to me. I'm your best friend and I'm telling you. How you two were acting was NOT friendly. Okay? It was NOT!" Kenny tried to get him to calm down, but failed.

"No! Stan! Back me up here I-" Kyle paused at Stan's composed face. He was expressionless, as if someone had just told him that his hair was black, or that his eyes were blue, just common knowledge.

"S-Stan?"

Stan looked up to his friend with pained eyes and gazed at him for a while, taking deep and slow breaths.

"Kyle, listen to Kenny... I don't think the story's over." He leaned back into the sofa and concentrated on controlling the water that was slowly forming in his eyes.

Kyle didn't see this and turned his attention back to the blonde. Stan felt weak arms wrap around his torso and a shrill voice mutter "it's okay". He lowered his eyes to a small Tweek Tweak, desperately telling him to be all right. The least he could do was hug him back as a small gesture of gratitude. Tweek barely touched anyone but Craig, so he must have really cared to go through the trouble of hugging him. For a moment, he shut his eyes and imagined the small arms around his torso were clad in green instead of olive. That the hair he felt tickle his stomach was orange and not blonde. That the strands he ran his fingers through were wavy and not jagged. He felt Tweek retreat from the hug and he felt his giant eyes on him. He didn't want to look, because he knew they would be hazel, which was not the color he longed for.

"You guys kissed." Kenny suddenly said.

Kyle gasped and took a few steps back. His mouth was wide open just like his eyes. His whole body became rigid and all the muscles clenched. And if you watched very closely, his breathing had slowed down to a dangerous pace.

"N-no. You...you saw wrong. He was kidding with me. He kissed me on the cheek. He was just joking. We-were not...Stan just..."

Stan suddenly stood up and gazed at the floor. His black hair completely covered his eyes and half of his nose bridge and his whole body shook violently.

"Kyle. I kissed you on the lips. I kissed you because we we're going out; because you were my boyfriend." His voice was strong and intimidating. Everyone in the room listened, even Kyle didn't speak. "And I'm sorry." Stan whispered. "I'm so sorry you hate it so much but it's like that." His voice cracked and Butters tried to run to him but was held back by Token's arm.

"Stan? No, Stan this can't... Stan please, think about it." Kyle pleaded with his friend but Stan still stood in place, staring gloomily at the floor and his body refused to settle down. "You know what?" Kyle continued, his temper raging out of him. "You." He said and started walking to the door. "Are all." He opened the door. "Crazy!" He spat and then he was gone.

The second the door slammed shut, Stan collapsed onto the couch. He was trying do hard to keep himself together but now that Kyle was gone, he didn't feel the need to. As the tears rolled down his cheeks, he gritted his teeth in anger. No anger towards Kyle, but only himself. He thought he had done wrong, but anyone in his state would have put the fault onto themselves. He felt pathetic knowing that he was blaming himself for no reason, that he was caring so much about how Kyle had reacted and that he was bigger than every single person in the room and yet he was the one sitting alone on the couch crying like a baby.

"Stan?" Craig was the first to speak.

He wiped the tears off his face roughly and glanced at his friends for the first time since a long while.

"Yeah. Guys? I think I'm going to go home."

Without another word, he was out of the house.

It must've been late in the afternoon because Stan had stepped out just in time to witness a beautiful sunset. Normally he would have taken the time to admire the scenery. But on that day, orange was the last thing he wanted to see.

He had gotten home and had shut himself in his room, with the promise of a good night's sleep. Luckily, he was quick to give in to the fatigue and drifted off moments after having snuggled up in his bed (even though it was only 5 o'clock).

He was roused awake a few hours later by the sound of the door bell. Half awake, he looked at his digital clock that read 8:17.

"Stanley! One of your friends are here!" His mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

The tired young man forced himself into a sitting position and yelled back, "Send him up!" And then immediately flopped back onto the mattress. His door suddenly opened, letting in the light to with he responded by pulling the covers up over his head.

"Stan?" A scared voice hesitantly spoke into the darkness of his room.

"Butters?" Stan grunted, removing the covers and was hit by the inviting smell of Mrs. Stotch's homemade soup.

"Hey , yeah it's me. I want to speak to you, I brought some soup!" He said, half cheerfully half nervously.

Stanley sighed loudly and sat up in his bed, inviting Butters to sit next to him.

After having shut the door behind him, Kyle had stormed off home in a quick run and so help him God, he had never ran that fast in his life. He just wanted to get home, grab Ike and punch him in his Canadian face a few times. But of course, nothing ever went as planned, at least not for Kyle. When already being confused about it, his friends tell him he's gay, then he makes himself look like a bad person by storming off and NOW he had to SOMEHOW get rid of the Eric Cartman that FOR SOME REASON sat on his porch.

"It's about time you got here." He sneered at him.

If it were any other person, he would have asked why he or she was sitting on his porch. But it wasn't any other person, it was Cartman and Kyle wasn't in the mood to waste time dealing with him.

"Get off my porch." He ordered in a strained voice.

"Calm down Jew boy, I'm just here to talk." His tone was not high pitched and didn't sound as annoying as usual, which meant this was one of the rare occasions where Cartman was serious.

The red head coughed. "Come in." He said, the sound coming out broken, just like the rest of him. He decided to use the brains he had and walk away from that argument, give up the fight against Cartman...at least this once.

He unlocked the door and sighed at the sound of heavy footsteps following him inside. He really didn't have the energy at the moment.

"You know Kahl, I know you have a lot of pride and dignity. And your ego is as big as mine..." He paused and Kyle waited for the painful comment that would push him off the edge. "But it's okay if you cry. I know you want to."

What was scary was that he wasn't ripping on him, he actually sounded considerate. But what was scariest was that he was right. Kyle knew the fat ass was right, though he didn't think himself ready to admit it. He remained silent and wondered when this day would end.

"Why weren't you at Craig's?" He changed the subject.

"They told me I had to shut up, so there was no reason for me to stay. But I knew you'd come back here." He dropped his heavy weight body onto the couch and grunted. " Now come on Jew fag, tell me what the hell happened."

Kyle's body shook in anger, but the truth was that he was scared. Scared of everything that was happening all too fast and blowing up in his face.

"Fu-Fuck you fat-" His voice cracked, preventing him from finishing the insult. He bit down on his tongue instinctively to hold back the sobs that were scraping against the inside of his throat, longing to get out. His brain was working hard to keep himself from crumbling in front of the fat ass and hadn't noticed the tears that had made their way down to Kyle's lips.

Now, Cartman was the meanest and most emotionless bastard anyone could ever meet, but damn it, he just couldn't keep it together when people cried.

"Kah-Kahl? Oh! No, no, no! No, Kahl please don't!" He spun in a circle with his hands hanging in the airs, looking for something, most probably something to get Kyle to stop crying.

"Sshhh, sssshhh Kahl? Don't cry. Um uh...oh! Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel! I made you out of clay! Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel! With Dreidel I shall play! Come on Kahl!" He sang and encouraged. It was really one of those Kodak moments, but it was certain that if anyone dared to TRY and take a picture, he would surely hunt them down and destroy the film (and probably the person too).

"Fat ass, stop. I know y-your trying to help, but it's really creepy." Kyle laughed and let out a series of small hiccups.

"Right. Sorry." He apologized and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"C-Cartman...S-Stan actually...h-he actually wasn't freaked out... i-it was like he KNEW all along!" Kyle cried and buried his face into his palms.

The red head felt the couch shift and he knew that his rival had stood up. Before he knew it, his wrists were being taken hold of and pulled away from his face.

"Kahl, this is like death. You can't avoid it or run away from it and it has come straight from the Lord's lips. It's going to happen, so you might as well accept it." His voice changed dramatically from comforting to serious.

Cartman was stunned by his reaction. The Jew's body shivered all together as the denial practically shined in his mossy eyes. He must have felt it because he instantly lowered his head and the red hair covered most of his face.

"I don't want to hear it." He said stubbornly and got up, heading toward the staircase.

Cartman stood up as well and followed. He thought Kyle knew better than to push him like that. He tried to be nice, but now he was at his limit. He grabbed his tiny wrists once more and pulled him off the first step.

"Damn it Kahl! You have never walked away from anything in your life and I'm not letting you give up! Fight God Damn it! Fight! You're stronger than this." He yelled. (Imaginationland episode II)

Kyle snatched his hand from his grasp and rubbed the red mark that the large boy had left. With a dirty look (which was either for the fact that he hurt him or that he knew what he was saying was the truth), he resumed his journey up the stairs. The brunette debated on weather or not he should go after him.

"It's never going to happen Cartman. Just go home." Kyle stated, his back to the other teen.

The larger boy decided to make that day an exception and obey the ginger.

"Whatever you say Kyle, but I warn you: it WILL happen." He opened the front door and stepped out.

"God said so."

The door slammed shut.

His eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the dark, seeing only Butters' silhouette and his bright blue eyes that glowed in the dark. He managed to make out a cylindrical object in his hands.

"You brought soup?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

Butters giggled.

"Yeah, it was my bribe in case you didn't let me come in." He joked but the pity was detectable in his voice.

"Oh." Stan let out a single chuckle.

"Well, I just wanna talk and hopefully make you feel better. I wasn't of much use back there at Craig's" The blonde sounded irritated at himself.

"Yeah, I didn't really get the point of you standing in a corner wearing an apron."

Butters rolled his eyes at his 'role' in the 'breaking the news' plan. "Ugh, I was supposed to be calming you two down my bringing snacks and refreshments but instead, I got caught up in the conversation. I hope the soup will make up for it."

"So what's going on?"

"I just wanna talk Stanley." Butters said, pouring some soup into the thermos.

Despite Butters' desire to have a talk, the next few minutes were spent in complete silence, except for Stan's small sips. Butters' mom always made the best soup, it was mainly because she would put very generous amounts of meat in it.

"You know," the blonde started, pouring some more soup into the lid. "I remember a few years back when Craig had come out. He didn't know what to do and ended up spontaneously kissing Tweek full on the lips!" Stan could hear the smile in his voice as he reminisced.

"Are you serious?" Stan said and allowed himself to make an expression and have at least SOME amount of emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. And TWEEK of all people! The kid literally went crazy. Believe it or not, his eyes got even wider, so you could just imagine."

The noirette found himself getting more and more interested.

"Well what happened?"

"I had to deal with it of course! I went to see Craig and I swear, I had never seen that guy loose his cool like that. Christ, he was shaking and pacing all over the place! A-and his voice got all high pitched and stuff." Butters spoke with wild and very feminine hand movements, instead of his usual fist bumping.

"I can just imagine how Tweek was."

"He refused to step out of the house and slept with a coffee can every night."

"Jesus..."

The thought made him want to laugh, and he did...on the inside. His current state wasn't really allowing him much feeling other than pain.

"Well there's a point to the story, Stanley. The point is that you need to give him some time. Craig waited for Tweek, if it's meant to be, you will wait for Kyle."

The raven sighed and put one of his arms around Butters.

"Thanks dude. But you know, since it's meant to be, do you think there's a way to speed up the process. I mean, I want to spend as little as time as possible awkwardly glancing at each other in class. I want my best friend back."

God he sounded like a pussy...

His question sounded more like begging, because he didn't know how long he would have to wait, and he'll do anything to get him to be his.

"Well, Craig got all romantic with Tweek, so I guess you could try." Butters glances at the clock and stood. "I have to go home, so just keep the soup." He shoved the thermos into his hands. "Just remember, if you get romantic, it has to be something amazing; this isn't just some girl your going to dump in a week. This is Kyle; he has been by your side since forever. I think he deserves a little better."

And with a flip of his hair, he was gone.

Not having expected otherwise, Kyle Broflovski, had not slept that night, and now was supposed to get up and go to school. He really didn't need to get dressed or anything because at around the early hour of 2 am, he had gotten really bored and decided to put on his school clothes and get back into bed with both jacket and ushanka.

For most of the night, he simply lay in bed and stared at his blank ceiling. His thoughts, however, had been invaded with Cartman's words. He tried to push them aside and go to sleep, but every time he did, they just got louder and louder.

'It's like death...it's going to happen...'

Or

'God said so...'

What was he supposed to do? Just show up and pretend like nothing had happened? Like everything was back to normal? He couldn't do that! That was ridiculous!...

Exactly...

It was...

For the first time in his life, ditching class seemed like the best idea. His mom and dad had already left for work a few minutes ago and his brother was off as well. Plus, he always got home before them, so no one would suspect a thing (he was fully dressed on top of that).

What he was doing was probably the most cowardice act he had ever done, but it was better than having to face Stan and the rest of his friends. He could just imagine how awkward the situation would be, since technically HE was the bad guy here.

He went downstairs to eat the Kentucky fried chicken that was left over from last night, but it only sent a twinge through his chest. The damn stuff reminded him of Stan and suddenly, the idea of eating it made him sick to his stomach.

He left the chicken on the counter and headed for the living room for some television. Surely, that would clear his mind... except of course when the first show that came up just HAPPENED to be a rerun of Terrence and Philip.

It didn't take him a second to react and shut the TV off. He threw the remote to the floor in frustration and went back to his room. Were those some signs? Was is just a series of coincidences or was he the one who subconsciously was relating everything to Stan.

"Ugh." He grunted and fell to his knees. He put his hands behind his head and pulled on the locks there. What was he supposed to do? He was desperate for a solution! He will try ANYTHING.

His eyes flew open and then flickered left and right, as if to be checking if anyone was around. Then, he slowly put his hands together and looked up to the ceiling.

"...God? Um...hi. It's Kyle, you know, the Jew. " Was he really doing this?

"You know my friend Kenny pretty well. Well, that's my guess since you sort of allowed him to see his future. Um, is there any way you could send me some kind of sign about what to do...about...this problem? I mean, Stan's gay for me, but I'm not gay for him. I mean I KNOW you think I'm going to be, but Lord, do you think you might have made a mistake?"

He stood in place for a few more seconds, hoping for a response, but got nothing. He didn't blame God; He probably gave him this problem as some kind of test.

He went back into his room and flopped onto his bed. So, this was a test huh? And Kyle, for one, never failed tests. Since his prayers weren't answered, he tried a different approach.

"Okay, lets do this." He said with a sigh. "Stan and I are at my house."

He imagined it.

"Stan and I are sitting on the couch."

He imagined it.

"We are watching a movie."

He shut his eyes tighter, getting ready for what was coming.

"We are watching a ROMANTIC movie."

He imagined it.

"Um... what happens now? Lets see... okay. Stan puts his arm around me."

As much as it pained him, he imagined it.

"And now he's leaning in."

As he imagined it, his teeth unclenched and his muscles relaxed on the bed.

"And now he's kissing me...and I'm kissing back?"

He imagined it but it didn't last too long as he flew out of his bed.

"Holy fuck!" He yelled in panic.

He sat on his carpeted bedroom floor and stared down at his slowly tightening pants.

"No..." He whispered.

As smart as he was, he knew his mind would blow up if he tried to understand WHY he had a boner for his best friend. Of course, the answer would obvious to any other person, but little Kylie, being in denial went to bed and fell asleep, hoping that it was all a dream.

When Stanley walked into the school that morning, he wore a determined face and power walked like a pro.

He had an idea and no matter how embarrassing it might be, he was going to do it. Butters said romantic right? He knew exactly where to go.

"Wendy! Bebe!" He yelled in the hallways. "Outside now!"

The two girls gave each other surprised glances, before following the noirette out into the snowy school playground.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked. She seemed excited, which made Stan feel bad for being about to disappoint her.

"Well, I need a favour." He had to try and sound as confident as possible. He couldn't crumple down in front of them, as pathetic as his favour was.

"What?" Bebe asked.

"I need you to teach me how to be romantic. Like can you remember anything from when we were dating? Like something I did that made you like me?"

Okay maybe he was sounding more desperate than pathetic.

Wendy frowned and gave him a dirty look. He really should have thought this through before thoughtlessly calling them out there like that. He felt a storm coming on, and it was going to hit him right over the face. And just when the rain as about the pummel him, Bebe became his umbrella.

"Um, hey Wendy, you have a math test now right? I don't think you can afford to miss it, I'll talk to him, you can go inside."

As much Wendy was prettier, smarter and stronger than Bebe, everyone knew that the blonde girl was the 'leader' in their group of friends. Sure, she did follow Wendy around and all, but when it came to decision, although Wendy might not realise it, Bebe was in full control.

"All right," She sneered at him. "who's this chick? I mean, she must be something considering you had the nerve to ask Wendy on how to get with her."

Well, when she put it that way, yeah, Stan totally sounded like an asshole.

"Well this person knows that I'm crushing but..." He phased out, which may have been a mistake, because he suddenly felt like everything was going 200 miles an hour. "you see, this person is crushing on me too, but this person is in denial and I really need this person to accept his feeling, but it's not like I'm forcing this person or anything but-"

"STAN! Slow down, okay? Lucky for you, I remember a few things you had done when dating Wendy, so I WILL tell them to you, but I need you to chill and stay with me when your speaking." She reproached, the hatred slowly disappearing.

" Now, I'm not sure if Kyle will respond to this but-"

"It's okay, anything will do I- WHAT! How the FUCK do you know!"

She said Kyle. She said Kyle. She said Kyle. She said Kyle. She said Kyle. She said Kyle. OH MY GOD! She just said Kyle!

"Well I wasn't sure but thanks for confirming it though." She teased. "At the 3rd use of 'this person' I knew it was a dude. Plus Kyle didn't show up to school today."

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot! Ugh, what the hell am I supposed to do! Bebe!' He whined. "Help me!"

"All right, chill! It's going to rain tonight, so everything will be perfect." She smiled.

"Rain?"

Stan wasn't sure about where this was all going.

"So here's what you'll do..."

When he woke up again, it was 2 o'clock. He took out his bag and threw a few books on his desk to make it look like he was back from school and in the middle of studying. But he still had an hour until school ended so he went downstairs and turned on the TV. He remembered the 'Terrence and Philip' incident of earlier and decided that he would be safest with the news channel.

"We will be getting over 3 centimetres of rain tonight..." The weather man said.

Great, Kyle thought, he was already in a bad mood, so rain would just get him to be downright depressed... perfect. On top of it all, he didn't even know what homework they had for the next day and only one person could tell him:

Stan.

At times like these, he would always run to Stan, just like Stan would always run to him. He wasn't used to being alone when he was sad and he wasn't finding it easy, that's for sure. Right now, the red head wanted nothing more than to see his best friend. He wanted to tell him he wasn't ready for all of that gay stuff. He wanted to stay friends, nothing more nothing less. He hated this! He hated the fact that this was his biggest problem ever, but he couldn't go to the one person who could solve it. But he had no choice. He had to fix it as fast as possible.

It was settled; he had to go see him, but not that night.

Besides, it was going to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Spanish Train, chapter 5

By, Unlucky-charm

**A/N: This is a Style fic, meaning Stan and Kyle (with some Craig and Tweek) . If you don't like that pairing then don't read it. Also it's called Spanish Train for a reason. I sort of got the idea of this story because of the song called "Spanish Train" by Chris De Burgh. It's about God and the devil playing poker together and betting on people's souls. It's a really cool song so listen to it if u want. Don't worry, if you don't you can still get the story. Only it's not as fun... :P**

**Enjoy XD**

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God.

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God and won.

In the park adjacent to Stark's pond, there was a willow that stood alone in the small field of grass. Under it, was a bench which was, most of the time, left vacant. It was their bench, even though they barely ever sat on it. No one would ever notice it because of the willow's branches that hid it from people's eyes. But today, the bench was occupied. The scenery before it was to beautiful to miss.

They sat together, their elbows brushing, discretely sharing body heat. Their breaths were slow and in sync, the warmth of it dissolving into the vapour in contact with the winter temperature.

They would spend quite a while in silence, enjoying the view and each other's presence. Token leaned back on the bench , his bare hands stuffed in his jacket's pockets. He had given his gloves to his companies, who's hands were so sensitive to the cold, the skin would dry up, crack and bleed.

The whole park was frozen and glistened under the shine of the slowly setting sun. In this weather, everything moved slower; the sun, the people outside and even time itself. As they sluggishly swung their legs under the bench, the crust of ice covering the snow cracked under their feet, making the white powder under it fly and dance with the wind.

What was most beautiful was the willow's branches covered it ice. As if the weather gotten cold very suddenly and the tree froze in the action of flowing. By looking at it, you could believe someone had stopped time; paused the moment to cherish it. Time like that, Token wished he could do that too.

"It's going to rain tonight." He said.

"Oh." Clyde said, his teeth clicking together rapidly.

The dark skinned boy smiled; Clyde always got cold easily. When they were kids, everyone thought he was fat, but it just seemed that way when he wore 3 layers of clothing.

Token glanced at his shivering friend. He sighed and wrapped an arm around him.

"C'mon, I'll take you home.

"Th-Thanks." He mumbled.

The wind had gotten stronger and the grey clouds above them moved at a greater pace.

"It-it looks pretty bad." Clyde muttered, as if he spoke to himself.

"Yeah…"

The conversation was dull, but neither of them seemed to mind. It was too cold to say any more and the two were content with the pleasant silence.

"You wanna know something weird?" Token asked.

He wanted to distract the brunette, maybe that way he'd pay less attention to the fact that he was freezing.

"Hm?"

"Stan came over today to borrow my old boom box."

"Y-Your boom box? What's he going to use it for?"

Clyde unconsciously grabbed onto his hand; it had become a habit of his when they waked together.

"I don't know, but he better do it soon."

"Why?"

Token intertwined his fingers with Clyde's gloved ones; it had become his habit somewhere along the way as well.

"It's going to rain tonight."

Stan had been running around his house, looking for that old CD. He ran up and down the steps with Kenny trailing behind him, he dug under couch cushions and ventured into several storage closets but the damn thing was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, I get what Butters meant, but please dude think this through!" The blonde tried to get some sense into him.

"No." Was what he said and had been saying to Kenny's attempts to stop him during the last hour.

"Stan! This is crazy! It might work on girls but…what if it scares him even more!"

Stan, not really paying attention to his friend, paused a second to think about where the disc could be. His head snapped up and a light bulb lit in his head.

"It's meant to be right? So, it won't harm anything!"

As true as what the noirette had said was, Kenny still didn't think it was a good plan.

"Found it!"

This was a signal telling Kenny to hurry up the process, to tie up Stan, to stop him! It was a matter of time before he left to go to Kyle's, he needed something…ANYTHING… to use as a tool…!

Kenny gasped. "Stan! Stan! You can't go dude, it's raining." He said proudly.

Stan pulled aside a curtain and Kenny felt relieved which lasted about 5 seconds before…

"Good."

Damn it!

He watched his friend slip on his leather jacket (that looked super sexy on him by the way) and walk out of the house. There was an old saying…what was it? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em? Was that right? Well Kenny just hoped because that's what he planned on doing.

"Why aren't we taking your car?" The blonde said, adjusting his hood over his head to shield his golden stands from the rain.

"Because, this way will be more romantic."

Wow, this guy was a real cheese ball. He was even carrying the heavy boom box over his shoulder. Kenny was thankful there weren't many people outside; it would be so embarrassing being seen like that.

In this world, different people have different opinions about what romance is. Some people think kissing under the rain in the summer is cute, some think watching the snowfall in front of the fire place is cozy, others like going up north in a chalet during spring, but of course Kenny here gets stuck with that one idiot who thinks sneaking into his crush's backyard in winter when there's 2 feet of snow on the ground covered in frozen rain is 'romantic'.

"Stan it's cold!" He whined, following Stan into Kyle's backyard like a couple of perverts.

The curtains of the bedroom were shut, but the lights were on and Kyle's silhouette was visible. He seemed to be bending over and picking up some stuff.

"Oh no! He's cleaning his room! That's too bad, well better come back another time!"

Kenny's attempt at getting out of the situation failed when the noirette grabbed to his arm with his large jock hands.

"Dude shut up!" He said and balanced the radio on his knee, trying to get the CD into the slot. "Ken, see those frozen branches? Go snap one off."

"Why?"

"Well, we need to throw something at the window and I have this giant piece of crap in my hands so it makes it your job." For a guy who had dragged his friend into this, he sounded much more demanding than sincere.

"Okay, so I threw it at the window, then what? I stand awkwardly next to you as you beg for his love?" His words came out harsher than intended, but he considered it as payback for getting his jeans wet.

"I don't know, hide in the bushes or something!" God, that blonde bastard was lucky Stan had his hands full, or else he would have had to pay dearly for that last comment.

Brushing off the painful thought, Kenny watched his best friend set the CD at the right song. For some reason, he felt like he had seen this before, like a vague déjà vu. It was like all the basics were there, but the background and characters had been changed. Sort of like Taylor Lautner playing in a Harry Potter movie…God, tonight was going to be a long night.

Kyle P.O.V

Being the smart Jew that I am, I decided to make a list. I figured it would be easier on my brain if it was all laid out in front of me, in an organized and logical fashion. The paper was divided into two equal columns; the right one consisted of all the reasons why I was NOT gay and the left one all the reasons why I COULD be (you can imagine which side I had filled out the most).

**Why I'm not gay, Reason 1:**

Right now, I'm standing in my room, trying on different shirts that my MOM bought for me today. That's right, my MOM, meaning not ME. Didn't homos like going shopping? Well I don't. I have no sense of style and I loose my patience fast in crowded places with loud music. On top of it all, my wardrobe doesn't contain any pieces of bright clothing. All my clothes have subtle and dark colors such as green, burgundy, black and the occasional dark orange. Don't gays wear colors like baby blue, yellow and pink? Just imagine me wearing pink! It would totally clash with my hair (now that sort of sounds gay).

Unfortunately, only 2 of the 6 shirts my mom got looked good and they were both green. I'm secretly happy because to be honest, I don't feel as comfortable in any other color. As I pile the rejected clothing onto my bed, I reach out to turn on the radio, which brings me to reason number two.

**Why I'm not gay, Reason 2:**

I like rock music.

I listen to things like Metallica, Iron Maiden and Bullet for my Valentine. I don't want to sound stereotypical here, but don't gays listen to things like Gwen Stefani? Or even Madonna? I remember a few years ago, me and my brother made a pact where if either one of us ever ended up listening to Gwen Stefani, the other would have to murder the brainwashed victim. I remember we had made it after agreeing on the fact that death sounds better than Gwen Stefani.

The list sort of went on and on about things such as the fact that I'm not hygiene obsessed or that I don't necessarily take good care of myself. My hair doesn't fall in perfect curls and my voice doesn't sound like a million howling Chihuahuas; I'm not into accessories and dancing is definitely not my forte; I do NOT feel the need to have a partner and then adopt an Asian baby OR go to a male strip club!

In the end, those are the several reasons why I am a straight man with women on the mind, nothing more, nothing less. Unfortunately, even if I had repeated that to myself all the night, Cartman's voice would have still made its point with the "God said so" line. I mean, I don't want to sound like a complete Jew here, but could it be that God was wrong? Like for this one ti-

'tk'….'tk'…'tk'….

What the hell was that?

Stan P.O.V.

It was like a play and as simple to explain. I was the actor. I had the hardest job to do, which was to stay in character, not mess up and look good doing it. A good actor can convince anything to an audience, especially when he really means it and that is how they become popular.

So when the curtains were drawn, and my audience of one was revealed, I knew I had to keep it together. His face told me that he wasn't expecting me, but I couldn't decipher any other feeling from his reaction. Was he glad to see me, or was he angry? It was impossible to tell.

Well, the show must go on. I pressed 'play' and held the boom box over my head as the song began to play. Even though it was probably one of the scariest moment of my life, it was all familiar to me; the lyrics to the song, the weight of the giant radio, the cold rain on my face, the tight feeling in my chest…

All I could do now, was hope for the best. I mean hey, worst case scenario; Token appears behind him, right?

Kyle P.O.V.

**Why I AM gay, reason 1:**

As I watched my best friend stand there in the rain, holding a boom box over his head, playing 'Shot the monkey' by Peter Gabriel, I found myself getting really annoyed. Why you ask?

Not because I didn't accept his feelings.

Not because it was awkward.

Not because I thought this was all stupid…No.

It was all because that bastard wasn't creative enough to come up with something that he HADN'T ALREADY used on Wendy! Would it be that hard? Am I not worth something new and romantic….?

Now if that's not gay, I don't know what the hell is!

I stared down to him, waiting for him to say something, but he was just standing there, like a statue, with a blank expression on his face. I found that a little odd for a second, until I looked more closely at his face. That's when I noticed that there was more than rain water rolling down his cheeks; that under those unsmiling lips of his, was a set of clenched teeth, trying to hold back the tears that had escaped a while ago.

I didn't think I could stand it anymore.

It was one reason against about seven others, but it was convincing enough to change my stubborn Jewish mind.

Stan P.O.V.

I can't really blame him, but that doesn't make it hurt less.

"I guess you were right dude."

Trying to sound cheery must have failed and Ken had his arm around me in an instant. If Kyle had yelled, if he had rejected me a second time, it would have hurt less, because I could have blamed it on his denial. But he didn't say much, did he. Wasn't it supposed to be destiny or something? Didn't God say so?

"Stan, dude, don't say that. It's not your fault."

Of course it wasn't my fault! But he could record those words and play them over and over again in my head, it won't change the stabbing feeling in my chest. Inside me, my heart and brain were arguing so loudly, my mouth wouldn't dare say a word. I thought I was so hurt that I couldn't feel anymore... but that must me the stinging cold surrounding me. As much as I had no will power to move, when I felt my jeans beginning to freeze around my legs, I knew it was nest to head home. But as the idea had crossed my mind and left, the cold had already gone to my feet, leaving me planted in the snow, stuck in this horrible moment forever.

"You guys coming in or what?"

A sudden warmth spread inside me and I began to feel my blood defrost in my veins. I regained use of my limbs and if it weren't for the massive amount of snow on the ground, I would have tackled him a while ago.

My redhead was leaning on the wooden gate, with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a playful frown, complementing his sarcastic smile and I wondered if he secretly knew how much I adored that face of his. I wondered if he was aware of it and just took pleasure in teasing me and making me long for it as every second passed. And if that is how it is, then I think I don't mind letting him have his fun for a while longer.

"Well are you?"

My blue lips stretched into a grin and I felt the tightened skin cut itself open. We dragged our frozen selves behind Kyle, seeking the warmth of his heated house. I'm not sure how I did it, but the second we stepped in, I felt all the feeling return in my body. Taking advantage, I snagged Kyle into an unexpected hug and squeezed him against me. His lungs tightly pressed against my chest, he let out a couple of breathless words.

"Shot the monkey? Really Stan?"

Kyle P.O.V

Well after he finally decided to let me go (and apologize for his song of choice), things got a little more serious. Kenny left, reminding us to 'be safe'... and I wish I was clueless enough to not understand the pun...but I did. Ugh. Well anyways, what had happened was quite simple; he twirled me around in the airs a few times, laughed then settled me on the couch and sat in front of me on the ground, looking like puppy ready to obey any order I give it.

"Stan, I just want you to know, that I'm not going to declare my love for you or anything like that. I'm not going to start acting like...like your, um..."

"Boyfriend?" God, he was totally enjoying this, it was obvious.

"Yes, that. And I'm still your best friend no matter what and eventually, I guess, when I'm ready, we will be...more than that." I sounded like a nervous wreck and the smile on his face was making it worse. When I'm nervous, the worse I do is stumble through a sentence, but now my cheeks were red, my words were coming out shaky and Stan must be noticing all of this because he's looking at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world.

"Ky," He chuckled. "You are SO precious!"

What. The. HELL!

"Stan! Dude! Don't treat me like some kitten or...or-"

"But Ky, you are a kitten!" He squealed and squeezed my face in his giant palms. "A very cute one too!"

I grabbed his wrists and struggled to rip his hands off of my cheeks. With much effort, I ended up being successful. He MAY be the jock here, but that doesn't make me a weakling.

"What the hell is up with you today!" I frowned a little and smiled, which apparently made me look cute. I secretly knew he liked that since every time I made it, his face seemed to glow like some pregnant lady's. "First the cheesy romance, then the twirling and now kittens?" I added.

The excitement in his eyes dulled and his eyelids hooded his ocean blue orbs as if he was tired or drunk. His smile stretched to the side, making his expression go from really jumpy to his signature smoulder. He sat on the couch next to me and wrapped both his arms around my neck. He was close...way too close. I could feel his breath on my collarbone and the tickle of his eyelashes every time he blinked.

"I'm just happy you came around."

I honestly didn't have the heart to tell him that I hadn't really come around; that I was still SO very freaked out about this. But the one thing I feared was the risk of him pulling away if I did let those words slip. Because, today was one of those stressful days where you go home seeking comfort and right now, with Stan's strong arms, warm breath and intoxicating scent, I couldn't possible ask for anything more perfect.

Tweek P.O.V

"Stan did WHAT!"

I screamed and spilled the milk everywhere expect into my coffee. I dropped everything and ran to the living room where Craig was pacing like a madman.

"Agh! Craig, a-are you okay!"

He held up his index finger, telling me wait.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah. Serious! Wow, okay, see ya."

He shut his phone and stuffed it back into his back pocket. Turning to me with a threatening grin, he wrapped his arms right under my butt and picked me up.

"You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like me." He said.

"W-what the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" Not that I disagreed with him but that was something really cocky to say, even for Craig.

"It means that Stan is corny bastard dipped in the smelliest CHEESE!" As he said the last word, he playfully threw me onto the couch and pinned me down. Being used to this, I didn't even bother fighting back or struggling, because Craig is like quicksand: the more you try to sneak your way out, the more he pulls you in.

"H-How come?" This isn't the first time Craig has said something negative about Stan, but I knew this time had to do with that phone call he just got.

"You remember how he tried to get Wendy back in the fourth grade?" He sat up on me, his legs framing my torso.

"Peter Gabriel? Yeah..."

"Well let's just say we can Kyle to the list of Peter Gabriel victims."

I grimaced and wrinkled my nose, as if I had just eaten something sour.

"Ewwww, really? Poor Kyle! So what happened?"

I was really eager for the end result of Stan's and Kyle's relationship. It was like my very own soap opera, in which I was a side character. It's the type of thing I'd like to watch with Butters, curled up on my couch with tissues and chocolates. It was the typical love story: the guy loves the girl, the girl doesn't feel the same way...only this time the girl was Kyle...and he HAS to feel the same way. I sort of feel bad for him more than Stan, because it's as if he's being pressured into this. Of course, it's not as bad as a forced marriage or anything, but I think Kyle is way to uncomfortable when it comes to the topic.

"Well, he invited them in but Kenny left early, so we don't know."

Craig finally got off of me and sat at my feet. He leaned his head on my bent knees and seemed to drift off into some thoughts. I decided to let him be and shut my eyes, relaxing a little. A while later, as expected, Craig came back to earth with a random question (he tends to do that a lot).

"How long would you say our relationship will last?"

Craig P.O.V.

Okay, so that might've come out badly, but I was just testing him. Lately, McCormick's story of the future had been lingering in my head and when I took out the 'I love you' part of it, all that was left was the 'I don't want to marry you' part and let me tell you, I did NOT like that one bit. By asking Tweek this, I was hoping he'd give me a hint of weather or not he has ever considered the idea of tying the knot; his panicked features told me how that failed.

"Hey, no! That's not- you got it all wrong babe." God, I hated when this kid got me babbling, he was the only one who could do it.

"I-I don't understand..." Shit, he sounded like he was about to cry. God, I fucking suck!

"It's okay babe! Forget it! It's just that-"

"Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry!" He shook and twitched and blinked away tears.

"Tweekers! Chill, that's not what I meant.

"Then what DID you mean?"

Shit! What the fuck was I supposed to say now? Was I allowed to tell Tweek the whole story? Would it be the smart move to make? I had to lie….or would that make things even worse…?

"Tweekers, I-"

I wanted to tell him to stop staring at me with his huge mossy green eyes, currently drenched in water, making him look all the cuter. Those eyes could fuck up anybody's mind. I should be in the record books for being able to utter at least 2 words when looking into them.

"Are y-you keeping-ngh, something from me?"

I have no idea what possessed me to say that, but I did.

"Yes, yes I am. And I can't tell you what it is until a few years pass; by then, you will have understood on your own."

I sounded like a bad movie trailer, but I kept going.

"But let me take away all the pressure and fear you're feeling by now, by saying that we will NEVER be breaking up. EVER. I mean it. Now, please, if you love me, forget what I asked."

I stroked his hair, but made sure not to run my fingers through it, because I knew how much he hated it when I tried to untangle the strands (he thought I would pull too hard and rip off the hair).

"A-All right, but I'm writing this moment down so I wont forget it when this 'thing' happens."

I chuckled, because I knew he wasn't joking and I knew about the little booklet he kept with a bunch of memos for the future. I really should find that thing and read it. I've only seen the cover with 'future' written on it with a messy handwriting (obviously Tweek's). I should probably write my name on one of the pages, because I tend to be there…you know, in his future.

Stan P.O.V.

When you're the school's star quarterback, there will always be some extra pressure on you compared to the other students. Even though South Park is a very small town with very little people, that doesn't mean you don't need to maintain a good reputation, especially, like I said, if you're the star quarterback. Being in a small hick down with very close-minded people, I'm expected to, just like any other quarterback in the movies, date the head cheerleader, or the head of the student body council, or even the smarter girl in class. Now, THAT right there, puts me into a pickle. Let me explain.

-Head cheerleader: Wendy Testaburger

-Head of the student body council: Wendy Testaburger

-Smartest girl in class: Wendy Testaburger

So, as you can see, I'm pretty much fucked. Hey, at least I'm in love with the smartest PERSON in class…right? No… that's worse because that would make me GAY.

I shut my locker door and was ready to cross the hallway to Kyle, when a perfectly manicured hand placed itself on my chest, pushing me back to my starting point.

"We need to talk." The shrill voice spoke, turning my dick into ice. What the hell did Wendy want?

I nodded to her and her posy, who looked at me with great sympathy. I never understood why I was stupid enough to go out with this bitch, when she had hotter and sweeter friends.

"Um, about what?" As if I didn't know.

"Are you going out with Kyle?" She pointed her finger at me and spoke in a reproachful tone.

"No….I'm not." I wasn't lying…at least not yet.

"Do you like him, more than a friend?"

"Dude, we're just friends okay?" I said and glanced at Bebe who was giving me an apologetic look.

"And Stanley, are you gay?"

"Nope."

She swirled around to her little group of girlfriends and pointed that same finger at Bebe.

"See? I told you you misunderstood." She said, with authority. "Stan is NOT gay."

I have to say it was a relief to hear that from her. My cover was yet to be blown and hopefully, that would wait for a while longer. There were other people I was hoping to confide in before Wendy found out. In fact, I was sort of hoping she'd be the last to hear the news. I had expected Bebe to not be able to keep her mouth shut, but on the bright side, Wendy is so dense and sure of herself, that she had, just like Kyle, formed a wall of denial around the subject of my sexuality.

"Which means," She continued, "that he would be willing to go out with girls." She purred and tapped her index finger on my chest seductively.

I opened my mouth to protest or at least say something, but it wasn't MY voice that came out.

"Who's not gay now?" I hand settled on my shoulder and a whole person appeared by my side. In my field of vision, I saw fiery locks and my breath got caught in my throat.

"K-Ky…?"

"Oh, hello Kyle. To answer your question, I believe your friend Stanley, is not gay." Wendy spoke formally.

I always hated it when I was stuck in a conversation with Kyle and Wendy. They always fought for the title of 'smartest person in class' and when they spoke to each other, it was like listening to Steven Hawking speak with Shakespeare about fucking politics.

"Not to sound rude, but I may be able to prove you wrong."

What the fuck? What the hell was the 'rude' part for, I mean- hey! Prove her wrong…? What the hell was he doing?

"How so?"

And right before I could make a mean comment on Wendy's 'how so', I was spun around and kissed.

Holy. Shit.

He was kissing me! Of course, it wasn't anything hot and heavy but it was still lip on lip! He had his sweet tasting mouth crushed against mine and his soft hand had slid down to my chest. This moment had been played out in my mind so many times in so many different situation and scenarios, and let me tell you; NONE of them were like this and for SO many reasons. First of all, I'd be making the first move. Second, Wendy would definitely NOT be here watching. And third, I would be RESPONDING, which by the way, I WASN'T doing at the moment because O.M.G. Kyle just kissed me!

He pulled away and faced Wendy, who did not look shocked, but rather very much annoyed or insulted (for Wendy they were just about the same thing). She looked at me for an explanation but all I could give her was a shrug. I was in NO state to speak to girl after what had just happened. Seeing that she had lost the battle, she marched of with her posy, whom I had to give credit for trying so hard not to laugh at her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Kyle once they were gone.

He bit the side of his lip and shrugged. "Got jealous I guess. She was touching you…" He said nonchalantly, as if it was very normal to say that and that eh says it to me every fucking day.

"Come on." He said and next thing I knew, I was holding a guy's hand in a very 'girlfriend' manner, with our fingers intertwined and was being dragged to class, by that same guy. Huh, weird how things turn out.


	6. Chapter 6

Spanish Train, chapter 6

By, Unlucky-charm

**A/N: This is a Style fic, meaning Stan and Kyle (with some Craig and Tweek) . If you don't like that pairing then don't read it. Also it's called Spanish Train for a reason. I sort of got the idea of this story because of the song called "Spanish Train" by Chris De Burgh. It's about God and the devil playing poker together and betting on people's souls. It's a really cool song so listen to it if u want. Don't worry, if you don't you can still get the story. Only it's not as fun... :P**

**Enjoy XD**

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God.

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God and won.

Kyle P.O.V.

Sitting in class, bored out of my mind, I replayed the events of the morning in my head. It was all just a blur. The thing is, I could remember my thoughts perfectly as the scene played out, but the scene itself was going way to rapidly. Everything happened so fast!

I remember seeing him staring at me from the corner of my eye. A part of me got excited because I knew automatically that he was about to walk on over, but when his arrival was delayed, I turned around, only to see Wendy run her hands all over him. I wasn't sure if it was jealousy or anger or anything like that that arose inside of me, but it was burning and not in a good way. I remember trying to find an excuse to go over there and speak to him; capture his attention. I couldn't go and ask about homework because that would not be realistic at all and I couldn't ask about anything completely random, because then my plan would be to obvious. As I thought of an excuse, I found myself being dragged next to him by my own feet who had, suddenly, grown a mind of their own. Halfway through the hallway I heard Wendy's voice clearly.

"Stan is NOT gay."

After that, I didn't hear anything else she said because my thoughts had become louder than the actual noises around me. My mind was yelling at me to do something, to make a move, to prove her wrong...

I really don't remember all that well but I think that last thought came out of my mouth before I practically ATTACKED Stan with my lips. During the boring lesson about God knows what, I mentally kicked myself over 17 times for having done that. I sort of felt bad for Stan too; my actions might have confused him. I was being very contradictory. First I tell him I need some time and that I'm still not ready, but then the next day I KISS him in front of his ex girlfriend.

"Ugh." I grunted to myself.

I turned to look at Stan who was texting behind his desk...I wonder if he was texting me... Nah, I doubt it; I have told him many times not to do that when we were in class expect if it was a TOTAL emergency. I see him shut his phone. So I guess he wasn't texting me; good boy.

However, exactly 3 minutes later, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I decided to ignore it, thinking it was probably Kenny or Craig, but then my phone buzzed again, and again, and again and another three times. Now that was weird.

Luckily I sat in the before last row, right behind Kevin's wide shoulders. I flipped open my phone quietly and read the seven texts I had received from seven DIFFERENT people.

**Kenny: ; )**

**Token: :D**

**Clyde: :P**

**Eric: XD**

**Butters: =D**

**Tweek: _**

**Craig: -_- **

I was going to fucking KILL Stan. Well, now I know WHO he was texting. I felt the heat rise up in my face; I wasn't mad, but maybe just a little embarrassed. I heard a soft chuckle from a few desks away, only to see Stan smile at me sheepishly and shrug. I was SO going to murder him after this class.

Sad part is, I could totally imagine their real reactions being like that. I love how well they know themselves and can portray it so accurately in texts. After I forwarded a little "Fuck u : )" to my friends, I shut my phone and slid it back into my pocket, deciding to start paying attention in class and attempt to figure out what the course was about. I forwarded my attention to the board, where a few equations were written. I tried to figure them out, only to be interrupted by the vibrations of my phone.

**Stan: teehee 3**

He was SO dead.

Stan P.O.V.

Had I just dug my own grave? Hell yeah! Was it worth it? Of course!

The deadly glare he shot me after getting my text was SO incredibly cute. But Ky has always been cute, but not the kind you want to squeeze like Butters. He was more of hot/cute combination; that what Kenny had called it, even though to my eyes he was simply fuckable.

The bell rang, ending the incredible boring subject. I gathered my books and got up, only to see the passage blocked by my redhead.

"Hey Ky!" I said cheerfully.

"I'm going to murder you." He growled and GOD was it sexy. I didn't have it in me to tell him that his attempt at looking scary was just turning me on.

"And why is that?"

He flipped open his phone and showed me the texts the others had sent him. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Y-you know, that actually looks like them." I said.

"Yeah, I know. But that's not all."

He shoved the phone into my face, where I saw, on the screen, my very own text.

"What the hell is this?" He asked me in a reproachful tone. Tsk, tsk tsk, poor Kyle...that tone of his just won't do.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and walked him to the door.

"Come on! I'm sorry babe, won't happen again. Promise." I used the tone I usually use with girls to convince them that they were, in fact, the first girl I asked to the dance.

To my surprise, Kyle hadn't pulled away yet and didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable. He didn't even say anything when I opened the door and- uh oh.

The hallway was almost empty, with the exception of our closest friends standing in the middle of it, giving us a round of applause.

"What the fuck is this?" Kyle whispered to me.

"I swear, it wasn't me this time." I said, loud enough for a few of them to hear, including Kenny who winked at my redhead.

"And now we know." He said with a sigh.

He smiled sweetly at our little group and leaned his head on my shoulder. It felt so nice.

"Y-you guy are so cute!" Butters said, bumping his fists together.

"Yeah, congrats guys." Token spoke. "But you know, I don't know if it was a smart thing to do in front of Wendy. It's a matter of minutes before the whole school finds out."

"Let them find out, like I care."

Kyle P.O.V.

I don't know why, but that made me really happy. I felt the urge to kiss him again but suppressed it. Despite how I was acting, I was still unsure about the whole 'boyfriend' idea...even though Stan's arm around me was very comfortable and his scent was getting me all dizzy.

We all walked down the main hall then separated into our classes. Stan, Clyde and Butters in history; Kenny, Tweek and Craig in math; Token in science and Cartman and I into English.

As I reached out for the handle, I felt his large body press against me and his warm breath spread on my cheek.

"Hey Jew boy." He said. "I'm proud of you."

I opened the door and he stepped in before me, not even giving me the chance respond to the once-in-a-lifetime comment.

It hit me when I sat in English class that-holy shit- I kissed Stan. It was like some kind of aftershock and the second it settled in, questions and worries came flooding in. Someone removed that one tiny rock holding the whole dam in my mind together and all the water started gushing in uncontrollably at a high speed, to the extent where I couldn't go through one question before another pushed itself in the spotlight of my worries.

Did he enjoy it? Was I any good? Did I do it right?

Should I do it again? Or should I go back to taking it slow? Isn't it bit late to go back to that?

What does it all mean? What does HE think it mean? Where is this all going to go? What happens next?

'So here I go again' I thought. I was being nervous for something which there was no point being nervous about. It had been done and could not be undone, now all was left to do was deal with the consequences or positive results, depending on the outcome.

I am still very angry at myself for having kissed him and then let him get all mushy with me. Though, I must admit, it did feel very nice. Maybe I was wrong when I said this wasn't what I wanted, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for it, even though I am totally signalling him that I am.

Unfortunately, not to be mean, but Stan isn't the brightest crayon in the box and will probably not understand this...heck, I don't quite get it myself, but that's how it is. In the end, I just don't want to hurt Stan.

Tweek P.O.V.

Since he had asked me about the duration of our relationship, I have been on my toes when around Craig. I would replay every single thing he said in my head and then over think it. I knew I was panicking for what may be nothing at all, but you couldn't really blame me. It was like he told me 'How long is this going to take, I'm getting bored'. That's what it sounded like to my ears.

The thing about Craig is, he doesn't give you much to analyse or to read into. If an ordinary boyfriend were to break up with his ordinary girlfriend, he would have said something like 'we need to talk'. But as you may have noticed, Craig and I are everything BUT ordinary. So, what I'm trying to say is that right now, I'm on my way to his house, blind as a bat, not knowing what to expect. I mean, what could I possibly decipher from a text that simply said 'Come over'.

I walked up to his house, only to notice that the door had been left halfway open. I stepped in and heard clinking noises coming from the kitchen.

"Craig?' I said, stepping into the room.

"Tweek, I have a surprise for you." For someone who had a surprise for me, he didn't sound very excited. But I noticed that he had a certain gleam in his eye and that he was holding something behind his back.

"W-What?" I asked. Part of me had calmed down, knowing I was still in a relationship, but another part of me was getting even more anxious than before about the mystery object behind his back.

"My parents are out." He stated, with a slight rise in his voice.

"Ngh-s..so?"

"So I got you a small present." He said, grinning like a maniac.

"Y-You're scaring me." I said and took a step back. Craig looked absolutely terrifying with his full toothed grin (which was very rare to see on him), his rising voice, his shaky hands...shit.

Craig was drunk.

How Kenny is everyday, is how Craig is when he drinks to a certain amount. He begins to act like a pervert and snickers constantly. I opened my mouth to ask him how much he had drank but before I could, he roughly grabbed both sides of my jaw with his thumb on one side and the rest of the fingers on the other. He squeezed way to tightly, forcing me to open my mouth. When he was fully content with my current state, he revealed what he had been hiding behind him all this time.

It all happened so fast that all I could make out of the object was that it was a bottle and before I knew it, it was stuffed into my mouth. The burning alcoholic liquid was forced into me and burned it's was down my throat, leaving in my mouth the bittersweet taste of...coffee?

I grabbed on the bottle myself and pulled it away from my lips, sending a few drops of the drink flying and splattering onto the floor. I looked at Craig, who's hooded eyes had somewhat gotten back to normal and watched him smile his usual smile and not the creepy one I witnessed earlier.

"Sorry if I scared you." He said, in his regular monotone voice that I've grown to love so much.

I coughed on the remains of the drink in my mouth before answering. "It's okay."

"I just thought that maybe we could drink this together...? It tasted like coffee!" He said, trying to sound cheerfully convincing.

"Yes, I know. I would have happily tasted it, you didn't need to stuff it down my throat." I sounded a little harsh, but serves him right.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just wondering if you were into that kind of rough stuff."

I smiled sweetly because he sounded so sincere, which he probably was because Craig is not a fake.

"Again, you could have just asked."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you...I mean, I was just sort of paranoid about pleasing you lately and-"

"Why are you- AGH, so paranoid?"

He arched an eyebrow at me, as if the answer was oh so very obvious.

"Babe," He started (I loved it when he called me that), "I know that question I asked you a few days ago effected you a lot. I mean now, every time I say something, you squint your eyes at me like you're trying to figure something out."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. Was I really that easy to read. Did I make it all so obvious?

"C-Craig, I-I...I'm so..." I stuttered but never got to finish my sentence.

"AGH!" I yelped as he picked me up and held me bridal style.

"Well tonight, I want you to forget about it; ALL of it. I want you to relax for once and I'm here to help." He said, and began heading for the staircase. "You're going to drink a little bit more of the yummy drink I got especially for you and then..." He took the last step up the stairs, slammed the door of his bedroom open with his foot and then leaned in next to my ear.

"...we can have our fun." He whispered huskily and sent shivers down my spine.

He threw me onto the bed and climbed up on me. Without even saying another word, his tongue had already darted out and commenced its journey all around my body. The great thing was that Craig could multitask; as his tongue made a trail of saliva over my jaw bone and down my neck, his hands took the time to undo my shirt and remove it completely.

I pulled off his hat and threw it away, lacing my fingers into the soft layers of jet black hair and pulling slightly to milk out every moan I could from Craig's lips. He cradled my torso with his legs and sat up on the lower part of my stomach. He grabbed on to the hem of his shirt and peeled it off slowly, making me think about how great of a stripper he would be. But no, I wouldn't like that, I don't anyone else to Craig like this, just me...no one else.

Our shirtless make out session lasted under 15 seconds before Craig had his hands around the areas of my crotch, either teasing or trying to get the zipper to open. Then, when he would finally succeed, within a matter of 30 seconds he had both our pants off. Then he pressed his chest to mine, skin to skin, and kissed his way down to my stomach and then to my boxers. He licked the bulge and chuckled when I whimpered. He bit on the fabric and pulled on with his teeth. With his talented fingers, he played around with the hem of my underwear and then, without warning, got rid of them.

"Mmmmm, Craig w-wait, I'm not..." I attempted to speak.

"What's that Tweekers? You're not ready?" He ran his tongue on my length and smiled "No...I must disagree..." He swirled his tongue around the tip and made a lot of sexy slurping noises. With his hand and the held of his delicious mouth, he worked on my hardened member and with his other hand, he slid a couple of fingers in, getting me ready for the main event.

"Ngh, Craig just put it in already." I groaned with impatience, much to his amusement.

Somewhere along the way he had discretely removed his own boxers (I say discretely because I REALLY hadn't noticed). He rubbed his own cock over my entrance a couple of times to drive me to the edge before pushing it in roughly. He knew me and my capabilities, so in the beginning, he went slowly, giving me some time to enjoy the feeling.

"Faster..." I gasped and he listened.

"Of course..." He moaned into my ear.

He went faster and harder, hitting that one spot every time. I felt my climax coming, but I held it back, to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible.

"Tweek...babe, just cum." He whispered huskily.

My muscles contracted and I began to twitch as I felt his warm liquid explode inside of me. To hold back cries of pleasure, Craig bit down on my neck, his warm breath spreading.

"How was that?" He asked, breathlessly flopping down beside me.

"Mmmmmhhmmm." Was all I could say.

I felt him get out of bed and take the warmth with him. I grunted in displeasure and he laughed.

"I have to shower and get dressed before someone gets home, but that won't be for a while, you can rest, you know, even though I did all the work..." He teased, even after sex, he teased.

"Ugh." I said, and got up to join him in the shower.

Kyle P.O.V.

"Let's go to my house." He said.

"Why?" I asked sternly.

"Because your family isn't home yet." He said, TOO as a matter of factly and way too casually, so I instantly knew that something was up. I mean, why does he suddenly want to be alone?

"Stan could I clear something out, like right now?"

He was treating me like his girlfriend. I might not had been in that many relationships, but I know why Stan had put his arm around me and why he wanted to be 'alone'.

"Sure babe."

"Okay, no 'babe's please! No 'being alone'! Stan I know I kissed you but...but I just don't know yet okay?" God, I was starting to SOUND like his girlfriend.

My voice raised itself a little higher than I had wanted it to be. We had stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk and were standing face to face as if in a very serious conversation.

Stan looked startled and I felt my heart tighten in my chest. I made a promise to myself not to hurt him; I was hoping I didn't just break it. But, Stan's stunned expression melted away into a soft smile.

"Kyle, why won't you accept it?" he said soothingly. "You didn't mind it when I had my arm around you. And you kissed me why'd you do that? What else was I supposed to understand by that?"

Why did I kiss him... I knew very well why I kissed him, but would I be able to push aside my pride and come out and say it? Of course not...I'm Jewish. The words to that answer jumbled themselves in my head as I tried to avoid the words 'jealousy', 'bitch' and 'slimy paws'. Luckily, I'm a smart boy, so I managed...

"Stan, you love me, and I guess I love you too but-"

Holy. Shit.

That wasn't supposed to happen! 'Way to go smart boy." I growled at myself in my own head as I tried to avoid Stan's widened, shimmering blue eyes and gigantic grin.

"Ky?" He said, joy laced in his tone.

Ugh. I suck, so might as well.

"Stan I was jealous of Wendy, okay? That bitch put her slimy paws all over you and it bothered me!"

I didn't know what came over me, but since I was blurting out all kinds of crap, I guess I sort of gave in.

"Stan." I said firmly, then grabbed the front of his jacket. "The possessiveness is mutual. You say I'm yours, but keep in mind..." I pulled his face closer to mine. "You are MINE."

And then I kissed him...AGAIN.

Stan P.O.V.

So we continued our way to his house, right after, you know, he ATTACKED me (not that I mind). If I were Craig, I'd be sooooooo happy right now. But I'm still Stan, so I'm just really happy! Despite that, I'm still a little confused. Kyle didn't want me treating him like a lover, and yet he didn't have a problem when I did. Plus, he got a little rough back there. It was like he was horny, but in denial at the same time. The denial: it would go away eventually. The horny: I really didn't want it to go away, unless I was the one doing it...

"Were here." He said.

"Yep."

It was all very awkward, for him at least. He was blushing wildly and it was kind of cute. I know Kyle ; and I know that right now, what's going on in his head is something like 'Oh my God, why did I just do that back there!'. Leave it to Kyle to be embarrassed by himself.

We stepped in and threw our bags and coats in the corner. My redhead went over to the couch and leaned his perfect ass onto the armrest. He then bent backwards and stretched his back, revealing a hint of abdominal muscle.

Oh now, he was just asking for it.

I stuck out my hands in front of my chest and bent my fingers as if they were claws. Kyle stared at me with an arched eyebrow and I growled at him like a tiger.

"Stan, what the f-oomph."

I tackled him and he fell onto the couch with me on top.

"Oh hell no! Stan get off!"

"Oh, shut UP Ky!" I said, rolling my eyes and then kissing him.

I'm just going to go ahead here and prove my point by saying that Kyle totally didn't hesitate in kissing me back.

I had my hands all over him, blindly exploring every inch of his slim body. However, I could not feel the presence of HIS hands anywhere, but I didn't want to risk ruining this moment by opening my eyes just to check. My fingers trailed up his stomach, to his chest and then to his face. Then, I decided to slip in some more tongue and was rewarded by a seductive moan from his part.

Now, came the best part: undressing. I decided to start from the top, because I longed for those fiery red curls tangled between my finger. I aimed for the hat, but found that as I pulled on it more, the more it went down on his head...so that's where his hands were; holding on to the hat.

"Off!" I demanded.

"No! I know where you're going with this and we are NOT having-" I crushed my lips to this, interrupting all the bullshit he was about to say. I tried to start a make out session, but he kept yelling into my mouth, so I finally parted from him and-

"SEX!" He yelled, finishing his earlier sentence.

"Wow, Ky, don't sound TOO eager." I teased, even though I knew that's not what he had meant.

"What! No I meant were NOT going to have sex. I don't want-" I cut him off once again by pressing my index to his lips.

"Shush. I'm horny, you're horny (don't deny it), it's okay because I know we're comfortable with each other and neither of us had the ability to get pregnant, so come on, take it off!" I said, and gave another firm pull on his hat, only to fail at removing it once more.

"N-no, not...not the hat, the rest is fine." He stuttered nervously clutching the ushanka.

"Wait a second. You're telling me that you're okay with me seeing your dick and sticking mine up your ass, but taking off your HAT is out of the question?" I knew, by putting in that way, I was making the whole thing sound completely unreasonable, but I really wanted it off.

"Mmhmm." He whimpered adorably.

"Well," I said. "I disagree." I darted my hands toward the ushanka but his were quicker and grabbed my wrists. Now, I know I'm the jock and all, but I was caught off guard and it's not like Kyle's a wimp either.

He pushed my whole body against the vertical cushions of the couch and then slung one of his legs over my torso, and next thing I knew, he let go of me and I slid back down on the couch, only now, HE was on top of ME.

Now, don't get me wrong here, this kinky play of his was a total turn on, but this was the first time and I wouldn't mind being on top for now. My face must've shown my worry, because the redhead sitting on me smile devilishly.

"Ha-ha, I'm on top~!" He sang like a child.

"No, no you're not." I said, trying to push him off, but the bastard had his legs stuck to my sides.

The bastard chuckled in amusement and leaned down, pressing his chest to mine; his forehead to mine and god help me, his lips ALMOST to mine.

"Stan~" He whispered, the smile audible in his tone, mocking my state of inferiority at the moment.

His warm breath came in contact with my face and I shuddered. His eyes had lost the sweet innocent green and were tinted with the dimness of lust. Without any warning or any grace, he crushed his lips to mine and stuck his tongue in at once. After having explored my mouth, he began to suck and nimble at my bottom lips, running his tongue over it a couple of times.

He pulled my shirt up over my head and licked around my nipple just for a while before licking and biting his way down my stomach. What had gotten into him?...I don't know, but I wasn't in a position to complain.

Kyle unbuttoned my pants and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. He then rubbed his chest over mine once more, facing my neck, he flicked at my jawbone with his tongue as he slowly slid his hand into my boxer shorts. He rubbed my length softly, right before wrapping his slender hands around it and pumping slowly. The feeling was amazing, thanks to Kyle's talent and the extra friction my undone jeans added.

"Mmmmm, Ky, go faster." I begged, but instead of answering to my plea, he just stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw him unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, revealing his white wife-beater, clinging to him as if it were painted on.

"Whoa." I hadn't meant that to slip out but DAMN he looked sexy!

He smiled his delicious smile and then, grabbing on to my hips, leaned his head down to my crotch area. He pulled down the jeans some more and took hold of my cock, lick it from the base, up to the tip.

"Ah! Fuck Ky!" I moaned.

He swirled it around for a while more, picking up a few drops of pre-cum, before swallowing up my whole member into his warm mouth. He sucked on it slowly, making sure I suffer, but as I looked down at him, I saw how awkward he looked. It was actually kind of cute, how weird he was feeling, but it was too late to ask questions. He went a little faster and harder until I heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone. I raised my head a little, only to see his pants having disappeared. How did that...

"Stan..." He whispered.

I sat up and saw him sitting there with his legs slightly open, looking SO vulnerable with his reddened cheeks.

"Y-yeah Ky?"

He grabbed my hand gently and picked out my middle and index fingers. He examined them for a while and then slowly slid them into his mouth. It was only when he rolled his tongue over the two digits, covering them with his saliva, that I realised WHY he was doing this. At my freaked out expression, he slid out my fingers, opened his legs a little wider and with the blush still heavy on his face...

"Stan..." he whimpered. "Please, just do it."

Oh. My. God.

It took every bone, every muscle and every fucking nerve in my body to not cum in my pants at that second. Without thinking twice, I pulled on both his ankles, sliding his legs down around me. I pulled off his underwear and threw it aside thoughtlessly. Kyle's hardened cock was already covered in pre-cum, so I gathered some from him onto my fingers, before gently sticking them both into his entrance and going deeper and deeper in.

"Ah!" Kyle gasped in seductive voice laced with both pain and pleasure.

I stuck in another finger and waited until all the pain from his expression melted away, leaving only wanting and lust. I spread his legs even wider, after which he took the liberty of wrapping them around me. Carefully, I finally slipped him my full cock into him.

"Ah!" He cried once more, this time almost fully in pain.

I went slowly until he got used to the feeling and then picked up the pace. I knew girls had a g-spot, but I also knew that it sort of worked on guys too...

I went faster and harder, changing the angle from time to time, trying to find that one spot...

"Ah! Fuck Stan!" He yelled, biting down on the side of his lip. "There..." I heard him mumble right after.

Pleased with my discovery, I continued hitting it hard in that same spot. With every bucking of my hips, came a cry of pleasure from Kyle. Only looking at his face made me want to cum, he just looked that hot.

As I felt my climax approaching, I knew I couldn't hold it back anymore and Kyle's accelerating breaths told me he was close too. I went even faster than I was before and pulled out a few more yells from him before I climaxed with him and cummed inside (he was going to hate for that later).

I pulled his into my arms, where he twitched and whimpered as his orgasm slowly wore off. I took the opportunity to slowly remove his hat, taking in the sight of his gorgeous bronze curls covered in sweat. I put a lock of them behind his ear and whispered:

"Now, that wasn't so bad Ky."

He wrapped his arms around my neck like an embarrassed little girl and muttered a soft "mmhm".

Kenny P.O.V.

Being the poor lad I am, the smallest of things can make me happy. For example, if someone would be kind enough to buy me lunch or take me out for food, it would really make my whole week. That's why I love Butters. Over an hour ago, he appeared on my doorstep, telling me that we were going to his house. When we got there, he had a movie ready, some buttered popcorn and a very warm looking couch to sit on. Which brings me here, to the present, where he is curled up against me under the blanket, munching on some popcorn and watching the movie he picked out. This is a very common thing for people to do, but personally, I think it makes me a little happier than everybody else. Butters would always tell me: "Jeez Ken, you're totally overacting your reaction." Sad part was that I was never acting in the first place in order to be OVERacting.

Suddenly, I was pulled away from my thoughts by the silencing of the television.

"Kenny, can we talk for a bit." He said, rubbing his left eye. I looked down to his head where were clipped a couple of fluorescent hairclips. I smile particularly at the Hello Kitty one.

"Sure babe."

"Um, well you see, Craig and Tweek...their a couple right?" He asked me and I swear to you I had no idea where he was going with it.

"Well, yeah, they are." I answered, trying to sound relaxed.

"And...Stan and Kyle are sort of like, lovey-dovey right? "

"Yes, if all goes well." I still didn't know what his point to all this was.

"Ken?"

"Yes Butters?"

He blushed. "What are we then?"

Now, you see, THAT was in fact a very good question. Because, even though Butters and I flirted, cuddled, and even sometimes kissed, we were never really qualified as, well, anything! Neither of us had seemed to mind all that much in the past, so why worry about it now?

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" I asked.

Butters never worried about things like this. He never really care for relationships and couple stuff when it came to himself.

"Well I was just wondering, you know, if I saw you fooling around with some guy..." He paused and looked down to his feet, where my gaze couldn't reach him.

"Buttercup?"

"I-I would get rally angry Ken..." He stumbled through his sentence, sounding like his pride was being crushed with ever uttered word. And then, at the last, I would have thought he was on the verge of tears.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Aw, that's real sweet, but why only guys?"

He chuckled. "'Cause when it's a girl involved with you, I'll know she's just some floozy."

I laughed and squeezed him against me.

"Well, what do you think we should be."

He bumped his fists together and began to fidget a little. It seemed that he wasn't so sure himself.

"I'm not sure Ken...I mean, I don't know if we should be in a relationship or just fool around or anything else. I like how we are now, but I guess in a world like this, we need to be called something."

"Called something?" I wasn't sure if I followed.

"Boyfriend, girlfriend, wife, husband, fiancé..."

To be perfectly honest, each and every one of his examples scared me shitless, but I don't think it would be the right time to tell mention that to him.

"Well, Butters, what you're saying is that you don't want us to be necessarily dating, but you don't want me to fool around with anyone else?" I asked.

"My pride wouldn't have let me say it, so thanks for understanding."

I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Your pride huh? Well why don't you tell it that I found a name for us."

"And what is that?"

"Each other's."

Did that sound cheesy? Why yes, it did.

Did I care? Sort of, but I don't mind since its Butters.

"Huh?" Now he didn't seem to be following.

"I'm yours. And you," I leaned my mouth next to his ear.

"are mine." I purred.

So here I was, with the guy I'm going to one day be living with in a mansion and even when that day comes, I doubt we'll have a specific name for ourselves, but all that was sure, was that Butters would always be mine.


	7. Epilogue

Spanish Train, epilogue (final)

By, Unlucky-charm

**A/N: This is a Style fic, meaning Stan and Kyle (with some Craig and Tweek) . If you don't like that pairing then don't read it. Also it's called Spanish Train for a reason. I sort of got the idea of this story because of the song called "Spanish Train" by Chris De Burgh. It's about God and the devil playing poker together and betting on people's souls. It's a really cool song so listen to it if u want. Don't worry, if you don't you can still get the story. Only it's not as fun... :P**

**Enjoy XD**

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God.

This is the story of a boy who made a bet with God and won.

Kenny P.O.V

Since the day I found out about my future, I had sworn to myself that I would not base my life around it. I would still work hard, still plan out my life, pretending as if I didn't know. I thought it would only fair be to the rest of the world, since THEY didn't know about the future. Ha-ha, sucks for them. And though I already knew it was going to happen, when that day came, I was still surprised.

"Kenny, come to the kitchen!" My mother yelled.

Her voice was pleasant and caring, like a mother's should be, signalling me of her good and sober mood.

"What's up?" I asked, peaking my head around the door frame. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table, along with my father. In the center of the broken down table was our broken down phone with the red light on, meaning it was on speaker.

"Sit down, phone's for you honey."

By the looks on their faces, I knew something was up. They looked like they were excited but trying to hide it, as if Santa was on the other line.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly into the phone.

"Hello? Is this Kenny McCormick I'm speaking to?"

I was answered by a male voice, sounding very formal and professional, as if he was about to do some 'business' with me.

"Um yeah? Who is this?"

The man cleared his throat. "I am Mrs. Murray's lawyer, I'm supposing you are acquainted with her since you're in her will?"

Mrs. Murray...The name seemed to ring a bell but I just couldn't remember who the fuck she was. The guy was talking about a will, so I was guessing she died, which meant she was old, so then-

"She was that sweet old lady who lived two blocks away Kenny. You used to go to her house and help her out with chores when you were little, don't you remember?" My mom cut into my thoughts, saving me a lot of time.

"Oh yeah! Mrs. Murray! Oh no, she died, really?"

Even though it had been a while I had ever thought of her, or seen her for that matter, I was still a bit saddened by the fact that she had passed away.

"Yes." I was startled by the sudden voice coming out of the phone again, answering, with great emphasis, my, what was supposed to be, rhetorical question. I had completely forgotten about the lawyer on the phone.

"Wait, I'm in her will?"

Yeah, I did some chores for her when I was like 9, but is that really a good enough reason to be on her will.

"Mrs. Murray didn't have children or any family that lives in Colorado. She didn't want her house to be sold or left to waste so she's giving it to you."

For the sake of my parents remaining unsuspicious of me, I pretended to be shocked and excited about the news (which I already knew about since like, 2 years ago).

"Wow, Kenny ain't that nice?"My mother exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah it is." So this was it. This is how everything was going to unravel and take me to that one moment in the house, the one I already know is going to happen.

I decided against letting my friends know about it yet and just chill for a while, now that I owned a house all to myself. And if I did end up telling my friends, I definitely will NOT be telling Butters; it must be a surprise.

I went up to my room and relaxed on my bed, imagining different designs for the rooms in the house. I WIL be painting at least one room orange, that was for sure, even though Butters would be totally against it. He would always tell me how 'Blah' the color was, though I disagreed completely.

I wasn't really tired, but comfortable enough for my eyes to start shutting. And just when I was about to fall asleep, fate (my cell phone) decided to pull me back out and back to reality.

"Hello?" I answered and found my self in a conference call between Stan (Kyle too since they were at each other's house), Craig, Clyde (with Token by his side) and Cartman.

"Kenny? I have news." It was Craig who spoke and everyone else was surprisingly silent.

"What's up?" I asked, even though I knew EXACTLY what was up. It was all finally falling into place. Craig's news was either about Tweek telling him he loved him or him proposing to the twit.

"Well, Tweek told me he loved me."

"Aw, that's cute. So did you-"

"And then he proposed."

Okay, so I didn't see that coming, AT ALL.

"What!"A couple of people on the other lines said in unison. Good, so I wasn't the only one surprised here.

"Yeah dude, wasn't that like against destiny or something?" Craig pointed out and right he was! What the hell dude? That's not what was supposed to happen!

They all began to argue on the phone, stating their own opinions on the matter, probably confusing Craig all the more, as I drifted off into my own ideas. In a way, I was happy about the outcome, it made the situation all the more exciting, since now, neither of us could be sure of what was waiting for us.

And once I thought about it, and replayed the events of heaven in my head (though slightly blurred with time), I recalled God telling me the mirror showed MY future. I should have known He wouldn't have let me off that easy, he never did. He always had a few tricks up his sleeve (not all of them necessarily bad). I was kind of disappointed in myself for not having figured his scheme out sooner, I usually did since I was so used to it.

"Hey guys." I said a little louder to get all their attention. "I got the house." I stated as casually as possible.

There was a moment of silence where I was sure they were processing what fucking house I was talking about.

"The mansion?" Kyle broke through, followed by 'oh's and 'ah's from my other, more retarded, best friends.

"So it's all kind of happening now, right Kinny?"

"I suppose so."I chuckled.

I imagined how awkward it was going to be when the time came. When they would be standing in my empty mansion, trying to remember what they were supposed to say based on what I saw. Knowing my friends, they'd probably be scared and think they'll break the very fabric of the universe or some shit if they didn't.

However, I could tell them they can do whatever they want since it was only MY future that was shown, but that would mean I couldn't see them struggle through their 'lines', aw, now what fun is that?

I smiled to myself; maybe I should keep this one secret to myself.

Two years later, Kenny and Butters lived happily in their big ass house, with their neighbours, Stan and I living across the street (and Gregory and Christophe whom lived right next to them but were barely ever home for some reason, so Butters would water their plants sometimes).

Everything was going smoothly. Occasionally, Craig and Tweek would visit along with the rest of the group and Butters would even be a good neighbour and invite the odd couple next door, who arrived with at least one bandage and several bruises (which made Tweek suspect they were working for the government).

We would sit at the table and talk about nonsense. How I wanted to adopt a kid and how Stan didn't, how Cartman scored with his secretary and how no one gave a shit, how Clyde and Token were living together and how, oddly enough, no signs of being gay yet.

Craig and Tweek were going to go on vacation in France, catching the attention of a certain Frenchman, who, instead of suggesting places to go, was suggesting places to avoid...huh.

Kenny's deaths became less and less frequent and then just stopped. Everyone had noticed but no one ever said anything in fear of jinxing it.

For the first time ever, we all felt like 'normal' would finally be a word we could use in our lives. And we all lived happily ever after!

...except for me because I didn't have a baby.

"Nice try Ky."

"Stan get out of my monologue/conclusion!"

**Oh God guys I hate this ending its so crappy, you can pretend you never read it! Ugh. Well the end I guess, thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
